La melodía de mi vida
by Alice Yen
Summary: Allen Walker es un joven pianista con miras a convertirse en un gran músico pero cuando la vida le da nuevos cambios y la inspiración parece no querer colaborar con su próximo recital, una chica misteriosa, casi caída del cielo aparece para ¿salvarlo?/ AllenXOC. Disfrutenlo
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Allen Walker había nacido un desafortunado 25 de diciembre hacia ya 17 años. Meses atrás la noticia de que llegaría al mundo no fue precisamente un evento de alegría para sus padres Mana y Elizabeth Walker, quienes para esos momentos vivían una detestable situación económica, al saber que tendrían a un tercero al cual alimentar entraron en pánico; pero aceptaron su destino, después de todo era su lema el de no rendirse.

Pero el cruel destino tenia otros planes, ya que en la víspera de la navidad , un mes antes de la llegada oficial del pequeño al mundo, Elizabeth, sufrió un accidente en el trabajo que se negaba a dejar para ayudar a su esposo con el tema del dinero, adelantando así el parto, haciendo que su hijo naciera a primeras horas del 25 de diciembre apenas dando la oportunidad a la madre de verlo y dedicarle una sonrisa que dejaba en claro aquel creciente amor maternal que la habría hecho hacer todo por el si no fuera por que segundos después cerro sus ojos por siempre...

Mana desde entonces se encargo de cuidar a Allen optando por el trabajo a veces humillante de payaso ambulante, eso apenas les daba para subsistir y en mas de una ocasión el mayor se sacrificaba por su hijo pero era el único empleo que conocía que le permitía trabajar y cuidar del pequeño a la vez. Mientras Allen era un bebe las mujeres no dudaban en acercarse y tomarlo en brazos mientras disfrutaban del show, luego al aprender a caminar se acercaba a los niños del publico para poder jugar mientras estos tomaban su inusual apariencia de cabellos tan rubios que eran pálidos como la nieve como parte del espectáculo. Ya a los 6 años servia de ayudante a su padre, pero la pobreza pasaba factura y Mana se debilitaba cada vez mas hasta que cayo enfermo un enero y murió 2 meses después no sin antes dejar a su hijo en un orfanato y decirles las palabras que mas tarde el chico no dejaría de repetirse.

Pasaron mas años y cuando celebraba internamente su décimo aniversario conoció a un hombre, en la fiesta de caridad que se celebraba a favor del orfanato cada año...

Ese hombre era un pianista famoso que casualmente se había criado en aquel lugar. Su nombre era Nea y su música era la medicina que el alma de Allen necesitaba, luego de l recital el albino se acerco a aquel extraño pidiéndole tocar su instrumento; el mayor, orgulloso, se lo permitió quedándose sorprendido al ver que aunque las melodías eran torpes el niño tenia sentimiento y talento para la música.

Allen tocaba tratando de dejar salir todos los sentimientos de soledad y tristeza que hasta ahora le habían inundado e incluso dejo salir lagrimas que contenía desde la muerte de su padre.

Después de esa noche Allen no volvió a saber del pianista, pero el recuerdo de tocar aquel instrumento sonaba fuerte dentro de su alma y por primera vez, en su corta y desgraciada vida, sus peticiones fueron escuchadas; cuando un hombre pelirrojo, de aspecto intimidante llego al orfanato, conquistando a su directora, para asi poder obtener la custodia del pequeño albino asegurando que alguien muy poderoso pagaría por sus estudios de música en la mejor academia del país con la condición de que viviera sin chistar bajo su cuidado. Su nombre era Marian Cross

Allen acepto feliz, su padre quería que fuera feliz y hasta ahora no había conocido mas que miseria pero eso cambiaría, ahora veía un camino diferente para lograrlo aunque de inmediato supo que su estadía con quien el llegaría a llamar tutor seria muchas veces un pesadilla debido al alcoholismo, promiscuidad y poco interés de cuidar a un niño que el mayor presentaba.

Sin embargo, Allen había decidió en convertirse en un famoso pianista como aquel que había conocido en el orfanato y si esa era la manera de lograrlo lo soportaría pero pronto descubriría que lograr su sueño requería de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación y tal vez un poco de suerte.

A sus 15 años, logro graduarse de la academia como uno de los mejores pero siento el único sin oferta para llegar a algún lugar importante, teniendo que conformarse con lugares clandestinos o conciertos callejeros que daba con el piano que su maestro le había regalado, pero sintiendo el frió de los viejos recuerdos cuando trabajaba junto a su padre de payaso en la calle, ocultando entre risas su llanto y hambre.

Paso largo tiempo en el que pensó en desistir pero eso no era los que su padre biológico le había enseñado, así que en el festival de música que se celebraba cada navidad en el orfanato, donde su sueño había empezado, conoció a un hombre que quedo fascinado con su talento por lo cual le propuso su tan esperada oportunidad pero esta costaba con que el chico se presentara ante una importante audiencia en el teatro municipal, el teatro mas grande y elegante de toda la ciudad.

Tenia que convencerlos, a el representante y a sus socios, para que lo contrataran en una seria de giras y eventos por todo el país, incluso hasta un disco propio. Solo había un problema... La canción que el fuera a presentar, tenia que se original y Allen no tenia mucha imaginación para componer.


	2. Capitulo 1

**1- Como un ángel caído del cielo**

Allen estaba sentado allí, frente al piano que su maestro le había regalado un par de años atrás. Tocaba, cada melodía como tal pasión como era común cuando se perdía en esas melodías de ensueño que conformaban su mundo; era una canción que nadie conocía una que llevaba tan solo un par de meses escribiendo.

Todo iba bien, todas las notas, las armonías pero de repente al llegar la mitad de la misma un sonido discordial recorrió la sala haciendo que el chico saliera de su ensoñación frunciendo el ceño y gritando a continuación para liberar su frustración.

-Desearía tener un poco mas de ayuda- Se quejo llevando sus manos a su cabeza y volviendo sus ojos hacia el techo para ver si conseguía una nueva inspiración en su pintura tan blanca como su cabello. Nada.

Volvió a suspirar y relajo sus manos dejando que estas cayeran a sus costados, respiro lentamente contando mentalmente de 10 al 1 y prosiguió de nuevo con la canción repitiendo la misma historia una y otra vez hasta que físicamente no pudo mas y con un estruendo golpeo el piando dejando que varias de sus teclas sonaran en reclamo.

No era su mejor día, bueno en realidad hasta ahora no conocía ninguno que lo fuera desde que, la presión de comenzar con la canción para impresionar a un importante grupo había comenzado,afectándole física y mentalmente. Se levanto del banco y salio de la sala de música, que era solo para el, enfrentándose con un lujoso pero desordenado apartamento en el que había vivido junto a su maestro desde que tenia unos diez años, no había cambiado mucho solo las cosas justas que se desgastaban con el tiempo.

Miro a su alrededor y agudizo, con algo de temor, su oído; buscaba a su maestro pero temía que, como en muchas otras ocasiones, este se encontrara en una situación extremadamente intima con alguna chica que consiguiera la noche anterior. Pero nada sucedió, así que con extrañeza se acerco mas al la habitación de su maestro justo al final del pasillo escuchando, con algo de sorpresa y alivio, un silencio indicador que este se había ido hacia algún lugar sin avisarle absolutamente nada aunque por lo que había vivido los últimos 6 años de seguro estaría por allí endeudándose y emborrachándose hasta perder el sentido o conseguir otra mujer que llevar a casa para pasar la noche. Lo que pasara primero.

De repente, escucho un ruido; Era el timbre del apartamento que sonaba de manera poco agraciada y que lograba siempre crisparle los nervios de la sorpresa. Se separo de la puerta para así dirigirse a la puerta esperando y rezándole a todos los cielos que no fuera que su maestro habría regresado ya que eso indicaría mas regaños por su falta de progreso con la canción pero al abrir la puerta vio algo muy diferente a lo que había imaginado.

Una silueta menuda y unos cuantos centímetros mas bajita que él estaba parada justo allí afuera, vistiendo lo que parecía un muy delicado y, por supuesto, costoso vestido blanco que podía fácilmente confundirse con su nívea piel aunque los cabellos, negros como la noche hasta la cintura, le daban un suave marco como los de un cuadro; al fijarse mejor vio unos ojos negros que le miraban inquisitivos y unos labios rozados que empezaron a hablar a los pocos segundos de el haber aparecido en escena.

-Disculpa, ¿podría ayudarme?- Dijo la extraña chica con un tono que parecía no concordar bien con su apariencia delicada

-Lo siento, Cross no esta aquí- Respondió Allen suponiendo lo que la chica diría, que venia en busca de su maestro, ya que ¿por que otra razón una mujer iría a su departamento?

-¿Que?- La chica parecía confundida y rápidamente negó con la cabeza haciendo agitar sus oscuros cabellos. -no se quien es Cross, vengo aquí por que escuche música y necesito ayuda para algo ¿puedes venir conmigo?

Allen se quedo asombrado y sus mejillas se ruborizaron de la vergüenza, la había confundido con una de las tantas mujeres de su maestro aunque esta, por suerte no parecía saber de que hablaba, y seguía pidiéndole el favor como si estos en vez de extraños fueran amigos o al menos conocidos desde hace un tiempo

-Claro...- Respondió pensando que así su culpabilidad interna se calmaría, ademas siempre había sido un caballero, estaba en su naturaleza y salir de aquel apartamento tan tenso le vendría bien en esos momentos.

-Por cierto- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo del edificio -Soy Ayumi, me estoy mudando al apartamento del frente, me gustaría que subieras algo por mi-

-Ayumi- Se repitió el chico para recordar el nombre si lo necesitaba en un futuro- Yo soy Allen, un placer, espero poder ayudarte.

-Eso espero- Allen sintió un frió recorrer su espalda cuando los ojos negros de Ayumi lo recorrieron de arriba a abajo- aunque en realidad no pareces tener mucha mas fuerza que yo -Comento esta al final con un aire divertido

Mas que enojarse, Allen solo le miro con sorpresa, no esperaba que le ella le hablara así, ademas que se suponía que debía responder ante eso. Al final, solo negó con la cabeza para despejarse y se encogió de hombros antes de seguirla a ella por las escaleras.

Su edificio era lujoso y sus departamentos eran de los mas caros de la ciudad pero su estructura no permitía elevadores ademas, según debieron haber pensado los arquitectos, ¿para que colocarían un elevador si solo era un edificio de 5 pisos? pero lo que ellos no había pensado es que para transportar objetos pesados este elevador habría sido de mucha ayuda y eso era justamente lo que Allen pensaba al llevar, o intentar hacerlo, un pesado cofre de blanco marfil por las escaleras.

-Repite de nuevo...- Dijo mientras se secaba la frente con el dorso de su brazo al llegar al tercer piso para poder descansar y recuperar las fuerzas -¿por que los de la mudanza no puedes hacer esto?

-Por que son unos gorilas que de seguro lo dejarían caer- Ayumi se detuvo justo detrás de el mientras le echaba una mirada furibunda a los trabajadores que pasaban a su lado llevando el resto de las cajas- Ese cofre es muy importante para mi, no puedo dejar que algo le pase- Regreso su mirada hacia Allen mientras que su mano llevaba un bolso color marro a la otra para nivelar el esfuerzo de llevarla; de seguro, Allen pensó, que la llevaba simplemente para no llevar la culpa de que los demás hicieran todo el trabajo mas que por querer llevarla de verdad.

-Suficiente, el tiempo es oro creo que ya descansamos mucho, vayamos arriba- La chica demando y sonrió como si nada mientras se adelantaba hacia el resto de las escaleras subiéndolas si esperar a su compañero.

Allen suspiro, tomo fuerzas y levanto de nuevo el pesado cofre llevándolo escaleras arriba hasta el ultimo piso donde la chica le esperaba casi impacientemente antes de seguir por el pasillo hasta su departamento. el 5-B.

-Sígueme- Volvió a ordenar Ayumi entrando en el apartamento lleno de cajas, muebles cubiertos de sabanas blancas y hombres de la compañía de mudanzas arreglando todo según les creía conveniente. Allen siguen a la chica mientras sentía que sus brazos se partirían por el peso de lo que llevaba en ellos, se pregunto que era lo que contenía adentro que era tan pesado y valioso.

-Esta es mi habitación, dudo que vayas a volver aquí pronto así que disfrútala- Ayumi sonrió, El chico entro preguntándose esta vez si ella hablaba en broma o era otra de sus ordenes, mientras entraba a la habitación del final del pasillo, y si la distribución era en algo parecida al departamento que compartía con Cross lo mas seguro era que esa fuera la habitación principal. El lugar aun estaba vacío, solamente había una cama con sabanas color pastel en medio de ella, que contrastaba ligeramente con el resto de las paredes blancas "A ella debe gustarle mucho ese color" pensó depositando al fin el cofre en el suelo.

-No me gusta- La voz de la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos -Colócalo allí- Con uno de sus finos dedos señalo una esquina de la habitación dando a entender que ese el lugar donde el debería colocar el cofre; y así lo hizo. -No tampoco...- Dijo ella haciendo una mueca con sus pálidos labios, señalando nuevamente otro lugar. Allen llevo el cofre hasta el sitio indicado, esperando que ahora la contraria estuviera satisfecha pero otra queja lleno el aire.

-No, podría tropezarme con el allí, por lo aquí- ahora Ayumi señalaba el lugar justo frente de la cama, a sus pies y el chico, odiándose a si mismo por su caballerosidad natural, llevo con un resoplido algo molesto el cofre al nuevo lugar indicado.

-Espero que ahora estés feliz...-Jadeo sentándose por el cansancio en el suelo esperando alguna respuesta pero tras unos segundos de silencio subió su mirada para encontrarse a Ayumi perdida en sus pensamientos con una suave y dulce sonrisa en sus labios, con los ojos fijos aparentemente en el cofre.

-Si, allí es perfecto- Dijo con una voz melodiosa muy diferente a los demás todos que había empleado antes, esa dulzura que emanaba iba mas de acuerdo con su figura de muñeca de porcelana que extrañamente se le hacia familiar y hermosa, muy hermosa.

-¡Hey! ¿te doy una fotografía o que?- volvió aquella voz brusca y esos ojos que lo miraban con recelo. Allen no se había dado cuenta que la estaba mirando y que tampoco se había sonrojado al contemplarla, por lo cual un poco nervioso se levanto palmeando su rostro como si estuviera limpiándose el sudor para ocultar lo rojizo de sus mejillas.

-No es necesario, si no hay nada mas que pueda hacer por usted me voy- Allen hizo una cordial venia y empezó a caminar tratando de despejar su ahora confusa mente pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba cayendo de nuevo al piso, al voltear noto que se había tropezado con el bolso marrón que la chica había dejado distraidamente en el suelo.

Solo risas se escucharon por su parte, su mano pálida cubría sus labios mientras Ayumi bajaba el rostro, dejando que sus oscuros cabellos lo escondieran, como si eso fuera a evitar que Allen se diera cuenta de que ella se estaba burlando el. A Allen, le gustaba el sonido de su risa o al menos eso sintió al escucharla y rápidamente se reincorporo con el corazón dándole un vuelco aunque creía que seria por el ridículo que habría hecho.

-Ahora si, me largo, fue un placer Ayumi-san- se dio me día vuelta para marcharse escuchando la voz burlona de ella a sus espaldas.

-Esta bien, Allen, cuidado de no caer de nuevo al atravesar el pasillo- Volvió a reír fuertemente y el chico solo frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a su departamento justa al frente de allí.

Allen, después de meditarlo un poco, decidió dar una vuelta por el vecindario aprovechando que su maestro no había regresado de cualquier bar al que haya decidido ir a pasar el día y también era muy probable que no regresara hasta ya muy entrada la noche.

Fue hasta un parque que estaba a tan solo 2 cuadras del lujoso edificio donde vivía, aquel parque que siempre visitaba por un poco de tranquilidad cuando sentía que su energía mental se agotaba considerablemente. Y así estaba el, frustrado y enojado consigo mismo por no poder terminar una simple canción en un piano que había tocado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, el debería tener mucha experiencia como para que escribir una nueva melodía fuera pan comido, pero al parecer todas las ideas se le iban de la mente...todas menos una.

-¿Porque?...- Se dijo en voz baja antes de sentarse bajo un frondoso árbol que poco a poco empezaba a perder sus hojas para prepararse para el invierno. Había pasado toda la tarde, desde que regreso del departamento de Ayumi, intentando continuar con la canción pero siempre llegaba al mismo lugar haciéndole perder la paciencia cada vez mas rápido, ademas que el pensar en su nueva vecina, la altanera y curiosa chica, Ayumi, Hacia que se perdiera en sus pensamientos a intervalos cada vez mas amplios, distrayendolo de su tarea, era por eso que necesitaba ese aire fresco ahora.

-Tal vez solo necesito inspiración...algo nuevo... emocionante- Pensó en voz alta mirando a la nada, en realidad desde que ese contrato había aparecido, era poco lo que salia o lo que conocía, su vida pasaba entre esas cuatro paredes del cuarto musical llena de itinerarios y esfuerzos en vano al punto que aquella emoción de tocar el piano se iba desvaneciendo hasta el punto de dudar si ese era su verdadero sueño.

-¿pero que dices?- Se reclamo a si mismo, levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a volver a departamento para seguir trabajando -Dios, ayúdame a encontrar esa chispa que me falta, ¿no podrías... mandar algún ángel para que me de inspiración o algo por el estilo?-Suspiro mientras llegaba de nuevo a su edificio, sin mucho ánimos por ver de nuevo su casa mientras que el atardecer quedaba a sus espaldas.

-!Disculpa!- Escucho que alguien llamaba pero no se volvió ya que pensaba que no tenia nada que ver con el, total no muchas personas del edificio le conocían.

-¡Hey tu!- Volvió a escuchar el grito de una voz que le parecía conocida ahora por lo que se detuvo aunque esta hablo de nuevo antes de que pudiera voltear a ver -¡hey tu! ¡chico raro!

Allen volteo, sintiéndose levemente molesto por el sobrenombre y entrecerró sus ojos mientras veía como una figura pálida, casi fantasmal si no fuera por sus largos cabellos negros se acercaba a el a toda prisa. El la reconoció como su nueva vecina, Ayumi, y su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco

-¿que sucede?-

-Necesito tu ayuda...- Ayumi se detuvo justo en frente de el, mirándole de la misma forma que cuando le conoció -de nuevo-

-Creí que no te serviría de nuevo por mi torpeza y por ser un chico raro- Allen frunció el ceño al recordar como le había llamado pero luego se relajo para decir con gran paciencia- Mi nombre Allen, te lo he dicho-

-Jamas dije fueras torpe- Ella se defendió cruzándose de brazos- eso lo averiguaste tu solito A-llen -Dijo muy lentamente y de manera marcada su nombre como una señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Allen suspiro.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte ahora?-

-Otra caja- Dijo ella rápidamente y por un momento Allen pudo ver reflejado algo de incomodidad en los ojos de Ayumi -¿Podrías...?

-Esta bien- Con algo de mas paciencia, tal vez conmovido por la incomodidad contraria que interpretaba que era resultado de haberlo molestado, bajo los dos únicos peldaños que había subido de la escalera que había logrado subir antes de detenerse y se dirigió hasta la caja que estaba en el suelo no muy lejos de allí. Era una caja de cartón normal con la palabra "frágil" puesta por todos lados aunque parecía el doble de grande de lo que lo había sido su cofre. Estaba ya inclinado, dispuesto a levantarla cuando sintió que alguien sujetaba el pesado objeto del otro lado. -¿pero que...?

-¿Que?- La voz de la chica sonó altanera del otro lado- Te pedí ayuda por que es un trabajo de dos no por que no pudiera llevar algo de peso en mis hombros -Con un ladeo de su cabeza Ayumi se asomo para mirarle fijamente y algo enfadada, como si la hubieran insultado. La verdad era, que luego de lo que había pasado mas temprano de una Ayumi dando ordenes ademas de su aspecto de cristal, a Allen le costaba pensar en ella como alguien que hiciera el trabajo pesado -¿Vamos?-

El chico asintió sin encontrar alguna palabra para decirle y empezó a avanzar chocando con algo o alguien a los pocos pasos, al voltearse vio a un hombre alto, vestido elegantemente que los veía con una clara desaprobatoria.

-Joven Ayumi, no debería hacer eso, para eso contratamos a los de la mudanza- Dijo el hombre mayor como si Allen no estuviera allí para nada.

-Ya te dije, son unos gorilas, de seguro romperán esto y no...- La voz de la pelinegro se apago curiosamente al final de la oración pero sus ojos seguían claramente molestos -No confió en ellos- Dijo por fin aunque a Allen le pareció que eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir.

-¿Pero en el si?- Dijo con una aplacada molestia el hombre mayor refiriéndose al casi albino aunque no lo miraba ni señalaba para nada. Allen sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y un temblor en sus forzados brazos- Ademas...- Prosiguió el hombre- usted no puede..-

-Usted no puede decirme que hacer- Le interrumpió Ayumi aun mas molesta- Se muy bien lo que hago, no tienen que tratarme como si estuviera aprendiendo a caminar todo el tiempo- Con todo eso y sin esperar respuesta, la chica avanzo prácticamente jalando a Allen con ella mientras este se debatía si darle una mirada de disculpa al hombre o ignorarlo para evitar problemas con el pero su acostumbrada amabilidad le hizo optar por lo primero.

Una vez en su piso, dejaron la caja en el suelo mientras ambos cogían algo de aire, no era la primera vez que se había detenido en su camino; lo pesado de la caja les había hecho detenerse en el segundo y cuarto piso antes de llegar al correcto. Allen jadeo un par de veces y se inclino de nuevo para llevar la caja pero con algo de alarma noto que Ayumi parecía tener dificultades al respirar, lo había notado desde su segunda parada un piso abajo pero no dijo nada.

-¿Estas bien?- Pero ahora estaba mas preocupado y extrañado así que se atrevió a preguntas aun sabiendo que la chica le contestaría con alguna patada o quejido.

-Estoy bien- contesto ella tratando de disimular sus jadeos y mirándolo con algo de sorpresa- Es solo que no hago ejercicio muy a menudo debería empezar a hacerlo- Para la sorpresa del chico, ella sonrió, una sonrisa que le pareció de lo mas encantadora y que de nuevo hizo que su corazón y sus mejillas actuaran de manera extraña. Se inclino al ver que ella lo hacia y ambos recogieron la caja hasta llevarla de nuevo a su departamento, a su habitación.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no volvería a entrar a tu habitación- comento este luego de dejar la caja contra una de las blancas paredes, ahora con el tono amarillento de la luz reflejado en ellas.

-¿Te emocionada ver como las cosas pueden cambiar?- La chica alzo una ceja y en sus finos labios se dibujaba una sonrisa voraz aunque su pecho ascendía y descendía de forma irregular debido al ejercicio. Allen se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, tal vez un poco aunque si soy sincero, entrar en una que no sea la mía así sea un basurero es reconfortante- Comento este de tono mas relajado, como si hubiera hallado una conexión entre la chica y por fin pudiera romper el hielo con ella, aunque en realidad parecía que ella nunca había visto algo como eso entre ellos.

-¿Una vida aburrida?- la chica lentamente se acerco a la cama por uno de sus costados y se dejo caer allí fijando la vista de inmediato en el techo, afuera se escuchaban los ruidos de las mucamas y demás sirvientes arreglando todas cosas de la mudanza, ellos debían de ser una familia muy adinerada.

-Depende de la perspectiva- Allen respondió algo vacilante mientras miraba con fijeza la habitación, notando que se había equivocado, aquella no era el equivalente a la habitación principal de su apartamento, esa era mas pequeña y mas alejada, si se podía, del resto de la casa, era su equivalente al salón de música.

-Es un cofre de recuerdos- La voz de Ayumi sonó sorpresa en su cabeza y como si despertara de un sueño el le miro confuso notando que antes había estado mirando, sin mirar el cofre blanco que había llevado hasta allí en la tarde.

-Yo no...-

-No te preocupes... se que puedo confiar en ti- La chica, que había pasado sus ojos del techo a el hacia unos momentos, le sonreía de manera sinceramente tierna, muy diferente a todas sus expresiones anteriores. Allen asintió silencioso y sonrojado, esperando que lo ultimo no se notase.

-No dejo que cualquiera lo toque... es muy preciado ¿sabes?- Ahora la mirada de la chica se posaba en el cofre a los pies del final de la cama. Al ver la de esa manera, a Allen se le hizo extrañamente conocida, como si la hubiera visto en algún pasado que no recordaba. La examino, como antes había examinado la habitación y se dio cuenta que ella tenia una cuantas imperfecciones en su piel de porcelana; cicatrices en sus brazos, ojeras grisáceas bajo los ojos negros, sus labios rosa pálidos estaban partidos e incluso daban la sensación de que ese no fuera su color natural sino uno adquirido recientemente y la piel bajo su clavícula también había otras marcas pero debido a su posición tan cerca de su pecho Allen no quiso seguir mirando, desviando sus ojos de vuelta al cofre.

-Entonces ¿por que dejaste que yo, un extraño, lo llevara?- Suspiro y noto la mirada de ella en el.

-Considérate afortunado- la chica emitió un bajo sonido burlón y algo eso lo hizo relajarse, justo en ese momento se había dado cuenta que las marcas en ella le había angustiado de gran manera

-ah...- Allen volvió a quedarse sin palabras ante ella, por lo que la miro encontrándose con sus ojos; ella era una maquina de sorpresas, nunca sabrías como ella iba a responder ante algo pero antes de que los cables de su cabeza pudieran funcionar una tercera voz, una masculina,interrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Quien eres?-...

-N/A:Buenas noches, tiempo sin saber de ustedes.

Hoy les traigo el comienzo de un nuevo fic que he estado escribiendo durante mas de un año. Estuve desaparecida por mucho tiempo pero es que no habia tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiración para escribir y si publicaba algo lo iba a volver a dejar en hiatus un tiempo otra vez , asi que, me tome el tiempo para escribir con mas libertad antes de publicar algo nuevo.  
He estado emocionada con esta historia desde hace tiempo y me alegra poder compartirla ahora, espero que sea de su agrado ya que disfrutado mucho creando todo lo que ocurre y ocurrirá en esta historia.  
Espero leer pronto sus comentarios~  
Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura./ Esta historia es AU


	3. Capitulo 2

_**2- Recuerdos de muñeca**_

-ah...- Allen volvió a quedarse sin palabras ante ella, por lo que la miro encontrándose con sus ojos; ella era una maquina de sorpresas, nunca sabrías como ella iba a responder ante algo pero antes de que los cables de su cabeza pudieran funcionar una tercera voz, una masculina,interrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Quien eres?- Una voz masculina recorrió el salón al mismo que tiempo que lo hicieron las terminaciones nerviosas de Allen. Esa voz era extrañamente conocida pero no por eso le parecía reconfortante así que poco a poco empezó a girar su rostro hasta encontrarse con la figura imponente que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Claramente era un chico alto y con un cuerpo formado de músculos completamente visibles,aunque no exagerados, a través de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba, de la cual parecía escavarse la figura negra de un tatuaje por el brazo izquierdo. También, noto cuando este dio unos pasos mas cerca de ellos, que su cabello era del mismo negro noche que el de Ayumi y casi del mismo largo, lo cual no era algo común en chicos pero eso en realidad no era lo que le molestaba de el sino sus persistentes y enojados ojos negros, que parecían mirarlo con cierto odio a pesar de que el no había dicho o hecho nada malo; al final hablo.

-Soy Allen Walker y tu eres...-

-¿Allen Walker?- La voz que parecía sorprendida le interrumpió y los ojos del segundo chico por un momento resplandecieron de sorpresa y curiosidad aunque eso rápidamente murió, cambiando a la expresión de odio anterior -Moyashi-

-¿Moyashi? nadie me llama así desde...- De repente, algo pareció hacer click en la mente de Allen y muchos recuerdos de su pasado en el orfanato volvieron como golpeándose unos con otros a su cabeza.

Y allí estaban ellos, 3 niños pequeños, los cuales, fueron durante un corto periodo de tiempo sus únicos amigos antes de que estos fueran adoptados y se fueran para siempre o al menos hasta ese momento.

-¿Kanda?- Su voz salio casi con un grito por la sorpresa y la incredulidad de lo que veía - ¿Yuu Kanda?

-Tsk- El pelinegro levanto levemente su labio en una clara señal de molestia -nadie me llama Yuu...estúpido Moyashi-

-Bakanda...-Siseo Allen por lo bajo, tratando de no ser escuchado mientras aquel insulto con el que solían pelearse en aquellos días de infancia, salia de nuevo del baúl de sus recuerdos, mas aunque así el oído agudo de Kanda pudo mas que nada

¿Como me has llamado? -Kanda dio dos pasos mas y tomo al "albino" por su camisa levantándolo unos pocos centímetros hasta que este quedo a su misma altura. Allen mas que tenerle miedo solo lo mirada con molestia como si lo retara a que siguiera con sus acciones.

-¿que te molesta que te diga Bakanda?...Yuu- repitió tratando de sonar lo mas molesto posible, sobre todo al mencionar el nombre de pila del muchacho. Y Kanda estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en su cara mas la voz de la chica interrumpió sus acciones.

-Muy bien, me alegra que quieran divertirme con su pelea infantil pero creo que es momento de que dejen de ser unos estúpidos y actúen como la gente normal- La voz de Ayumi sonaba algo molesta pero a la vez divertida, tal vez por el hecho de que ella fuera la que tomaba el mando de la situación ahora mas que otra cosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kanda dejo de nuevo a Allen en suelo y fijo su vista en ella con una mirada que denotaba cariño y tal vez algo de nostalgia en sus ojos; Allen, que había olvidado que Ayumi estaba en la habitación, hizo lo mismo aunque su mirada era mas de disculpa... y eso iba a hacer, disculparse pero la voz del chico mayor que el le interrumpió.

-Ayumi ¿estas bien? ¿que haces con este mocoso en tu habitación?-

-Me ayudaba con unas cosas ¿por que siempre tienes que ser tan molesto? hermano -Ayumi se levanto de la cama y camino con paso decidido hasta quedar frente de el haciendo obvia la diferencia de altura entre ambos hermanos.

-Espera ¿el es tu hermano? -De nuevo, los recuerdos Allen volvieron, atando los cabos restantes de la situación -¿Tu eres Ayumi Kanda?- pregunto con asombro, señalándola débilmente con el dedo, olvidándose por completo de sus modales de caballero un momento

El hermano mayor soltó un bufido y estuvo dispuesto a ignorarlo si no fuera por que Ayumi hablo primero, mirando a Allen con algo de confusión, una confusión que era evidente que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro y que no se quedaría así.

-Si, mi apellido es Kanda ¿como lo sabes? ¿como conoces a mi hermano?-

Allen trago saliva mientras notaba la penetrante mirada de Ayumi sobre el pero tras unos segundos volvió su postura mas recta y le miro a los ojos la misma intensidad. Pero fue Kanda quien hablo luego de todo ese silencio.

-Lo conocimos de pequeños, tu eras muy joven, de seguro no lo recuerdas- El mayor de la sala se cruzo de brazos con un deje de fastidio y luego miro a ambos con enojo, como un padre que a atrapado a su hija en una situación comprometedora con su novio. -De todas maneras eso no responde el que hacia el aquí-

Ayumi suspiro y se quedo pensativa un momento, de seguro tal vez trataba de recordar pensó Allen pero las palabras que salieron de su boca momentos después le hicieron parecer que la respuesta de su hermano era suficiente y que no tenia interés en terminar de recordar. Eso hizo que el sintiera como si una pequeña aguja le atravesara el pecho.

-Ya te dije- continuo ella -El me estaba ayudando, ¿por que siempre exageras? -Suspiro con cansancio y volvió a pasar su mirada hacia el chico a su otro lado -Bueno, "amigo de la infancia" sera mejor que te vayas antes de que mi hermano te corte en pedazos.

-Nunca le he tenido miedo a Yuu- Dijo tratando de sonar molesto e irritable ya que por alguna razon la presencia y actitud del mayor lo sacaba de quicio, sorprendentemente mas por la parte de tener que irse del lado de Ayumi que por algo mas; pero antes de que la mirada de Kanda le cortara en pedazos hablo de nuevo. -Pero se hace tarde, hasta luego- Se dio media vuelta y salio del apartamento sin mirar atrás pero recordando.

Mientras vivió en el orfanato, muchos de los chicos le fastidiaban por su aspecto y por eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo; hasta que por juegos del destino un día enfermo y tuvo que ser hospitalizado en la enfermería del instituto por un par de días, solo con la compañía de un libro y una pequeña niña, de más o menos su edad, que lo miraba fijamente desde la cama de al lado.

-¿Hola?-Dijo un pequeño casi albino con algo de nerviosismo, pero la niña solo respondió escondiéndose bajo las sabanas; Allen supuso, que al igual que los otros niños, ella le temía por su condición así que no insistió en una conversación.

A los pocos minutos volvió a sentir la mirada de la niña pero intento ignorarlo cerrando los ojos y simulando dormir hasta que lo hizo de verdad. Despertó a las pocas horas debido a que una de las enfermeras lo llamo para darle una medicina y le llamo la atención que se escuchaba en el lado más alejado de la habitación, se giro levemente para ver la cama continua y noto que la niña no estaba allí pero al fijar la mirada en donde el sonido provenía la encontró llorando mientras un par de enfermeras mas la rodaban, intentando colocarle una inyección.

La niña parecía estar muy asustaba y trataba de alejarse lo más posible de las mujeres aferrándose a otro niño un poco mayor que susurraba cosas a su oído intentando calmarla y a su lado se encontraba un chico de más o menos la misma edad que intentaba distraerla con un peluche.

-¿Que le paso?-Allen pregunto inocentemente desde de tomar el medicamento para la tos que la enfermera le había estado dando.

-está muy enferma pero le teme a las agujas- Dijo la mujer mientras recogía sus cosas, Allen entendió que no recibiría mucha información así que se acostó de nuevo en cama mientras contemplaba la escena hasta que su débil cuerpo le hizo caer en las manos de Morfeo nuevamente. Y sin deber cuanto tiempo había pasado, se levanto de nuevo por los sonidos de los sollozos que se encontraban nuevamente a su lado.

-Ayumi-chan, ya paso...no llores- decía con amabilidad uno de los niños que había visto anteriormente; de cabellos cortos y una amplia sonrisa que estaba estrictamente dirigida a calmar a la pequeña sin mucho éxito.

-Ayumi, si no te calmas te vendrán a inyectar otra vez- Decía de manera dura, el niño que la había estado sosteniendo anteriormente pero que ahora se encontraba en el borde la cama mirándola con impaciencia. Mirándolo tan de cerca, este se parecía mucho a ella.

-Disculpen- Dijo Allen con algo de timidez llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto con el mismo tono de impaciencia el que tenía más cerca del.

-Yuu, no seas así- respondió el otro chico dedicándole una mirada asesina al que parecía ser su amigo pero este le ignoro así que prosiguió hablando mirando a Allen -Disculpa ¿te hemos molestado? Lo sentimos pero es que Ayumi-Chan odia las inyecciones y Yuu no hace más que empeorar las cosas -Enfatizo las últimas palabras como si fueran una especie de advertencia para el mencionado.

-Está bien- Dijo Allen con una sonrisa -Pero, podrían decirme ¿quiénes son ustedes? no recuerdo haberlos visto antes-

-Oh lo siento- el chico parecía claramente alarmado -yo soy Alma Karma, creo que yo si te he visto en algún lado y ellos son mis primos, Yuu Kanda y Ayumi Kanda- Volviendo a su sonrisa Alma señalo a los dos chicos, uno que se veía muy molesto y una niña que había parado de llorar pero que miraba con curiosidad, en sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, a Allen.

-Yo soy Allen Walker- Dijo con la misma amabilidad que el contrario le había mostrado pero rápidamente toda calidez se despejo al sentir la fría mirada de Yuu taladrarle los huesos.

-No te preocupes por Yuu, ladra pero no muerde- Volvió a hablar Alma con un deje de burla al notar la expresión de Allen con respecto a su primo ganándose un golpe casi inmediatamente

-Para ti solo soy Kanda- menciono el niño malhumorado volviendo su atención a Allen- Si llegas a llamarme Yuu, te mato.

Allen trago saliva, preguntándose como alguien podía dar tanto miedo, aunque pocos momentos después simplemente despejo aquellos pensamientos cambiándolos por una obvia molestia con sus palabras ¿Quién se creía que era como para dar aquellas amenazas? Pero antes de poder responder con algo que era obviamente maleducado, sobre todo en él, la niña comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Ayumi-chan, mira- Rápidamente Alma fijo su atención en ella y le mostro un oso de peluche algo desgastado que hacía de su juguete favorito, o el único que tenia, pero está en vez de tranquilizarse solo le dio un manotazo haciendo que quedara en el suelo.

-Ayumi…con que vuelvas a hacer eso y…- Kanda se mostro muy molesto pero Allen se atrevió a colocar la mano en su hombro antes de que terminara la frase.

-solo tiene miedo- Comento el peliblanco con seriedad, si algo de lo que había en sus pocos años de vida era a diferenciar cuando el miedo se apoderaba de un cuerpo hasta que parecía no haber nada más.

-tsk- Fue la única respuesta de Kanda que se aparto violentamente la mano de Allen.

-Ayumi ¿no?- Allen simplemente se limito a ignorar la conducta del contrario y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica – soy Allen un placer-

-No funcionara, cuando Ayumi-chan llora no hay nada ni nadie que la detenga solo el sueño que la vence luego de unas horas- Alma suspiro y coloco una cara de tristeza mientras veía como la niña continuaba con su llanto acercándose a su hermano mayor y aferrándose a él con toda la fuerza que podía; Este a su vez, a pesar de hostilidad, le devolvía el abrazo con delicadeza.

Entonces, a Allen se le ocurrió una idea. El había sido aprendiz de payaso antes de llegar al orfanato y había visto como los demás niños se alegraban al ver los actos de en que ayudaba a su padre, así que se levanto de la cama y como su aun débil cuerpo podía, salió de la enfermería ignorando la curiosidad de los demás y tras unos minutos regreso con su vestido de payaso puesto, tomando por sorpresa a los otros dos varones de la habitación que dieron un brinco del susto.

-Hola Ayumi-chan, eh venido a divertirme- Dijo el ahora payaso colocando una sonrisa que solo asusto aun mas a la chica.

-¿Qué carajos haces?- Replico aun mas furioso Kanda aferrándose con más fuerza a Ayumi que parecía tratar de protegerse con el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Ya veras, funcionara.- Allen de repente, saco algunos objetos de sus enormes bolsillos de payaso y empezó a hacer malabares pasando luego a trucos de magia esperando que de esa manera Ayumi pudiera calmarse pero de nuevo no surtió el efecto esperado; solo logro irritar mas a un ya estresado y sensible Kanda.

-¡Detente estúpido Moyashi lo empeoras!- Kanda grito al perder por completo la paciencia y el mencionado se detuvo de golpe, evidentemente confundido e irritado por el nombre; Su relación al parecer jamás iría mas allá de aquellos intercambios de palabras hostiles.

-¿Moyashi? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Lo que eres… un tonto e inútil moyashi-

-Yuu… no empieces- Alma de repente irrumpió en la discusión con aires cansados. Pero sus palabras parecieron ser solo un ruido más del aire.

-Aquí el único tonto e inútil eres tú Kanda…mejor dicho BAKANDA- Reclamo Allen llegando a los gritos de sonidos des concordes que producía su garganta enferma.

-Ah ¿Si? Pues al menos no tengo apariencia de viejo prematuro- Kanda continúo la discusión como era su naturaleza

-Pues tendré la apariencia de un viejo prematuro pero al menos no soy uno

-¿Acaso quieres morir? Yo puedo fácilmente matarte y cortarte el cabello…es mas puedo hacer pelucas para calvos y hacer buenos negocios con eso- Kanda se separo de su hermana y camino peligrosamente hacia el payaso.

-Uy si que miedo, creo que te seria más rentable si donas el tuyo… YUU- Allen prácticamente escupió el nombre de su adversario como si lo retara a una pelea. Puede que su cuerpo estuviera débil pero jamás se dejaría vencer en una pelea no sin antes luchar.

-Chicos ya no…- Alma, ya harto de la situación sin sentido, se acerco a ellos con afán de detenerlos pero un ruido que tenía tiempo sin escuchar inundo la habitación causando el mismo efecto como si una pared de concreto detuviera su paso y girara en dirección a donde venia.

Allen y Kanda se habían callado casi al mismo tiempo y también prestaban atención, sorprendidos al ver que Ayumi había dejado sus incesantes lágrimas atrás y ahora reía dejando que el aire se le fuera en ellos, retorciendo su pequeño y delgado cuerpo en la cama sin parecer capaz de controlarlo; o quererlo siquiera.

-¡Ayumi!- Todos los chicos fueron de inmediato a su alrededor sin poder ocultar su estupefacción ante el sonido, casi glorioso, que producía la risa de Ayumi pero esta dejo de reír pensando que había cometido algún error.

-¡Estas riendo princesa!- Exclamo con felicidad su primo que un segundo después la abrazaba, no para consolarla sino como muestra de su incontenible alegría, era obvio que hace mucho tiempo que estaba esperando aquello pero la chica solo busco con la mirada a su hermano quien se acerco a acariciar su cabeza formando una media sonrisa en donde por lo general estaban sus expresiones de disgusto.

La pequeña volvió a sonreír y bostezo dirigiendo su mirada a Allen, que la miraba fijamente sin darse cuenta que también sonreía, y pocos minutos después Ayumi se quedo profundamente dormida con una expresión llena de vida; no mas pesadillas por ese día.

-¿Está bien?- Pregunto preocupado Allen, notando que así dormida ella parecía ser mas débil y frágil que antes. A pesar de que ellos tenían la misma el sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

-Sí, la medicina ya surgió efecto- Respondió Alma separándose un poco de la cama sin quitarle la atención a su prima.

-¿Qué tiene?- Allen pregunto de nuevo; Alma solo le dedico una mirada de tristeza por unos segundos y luego miro a Kanda quien tenía una expresión parecida pero se le hacía mas fácil disimularla

-Nadie lo sabe- Contesto este último, con una sorpresiva voz calmada- desde que es una bebe vive enferma.

-Pero antes no lloraba tanto-agrego Alma.

-No debe ser fácil para ella tampoco- volvió a hablar el albino al suponer los pensamientos que pasaban por las mentes de los contrarios- ¿Por qué están aquí?-

-Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente, iban a alguna especie de fiesta a la que solo podían ir adultos y nos dejaron con la niñera pero no regresaron jamás así que tuvimos que vivir aquí, dijeron que solo sería un tiempo pero…ha pasado mucho y aun no sabemos nada mas- Alma contenía sus lagrimas y se aferraba a las sabanas que cubrían a su prima como si eso le ayudara en su misión de llorar en ese momento.

-Ahora estamos solos- Concluyo Kanda, un niño que había tenido que crecer mas rápido de lo normal para enfrenar la situación, algo y tal vez lo único en lo que era similar a Allen.

-¡Seamos amigos!- Sorprendió Alma con ahora un gesto infantil –Así no estamos solos ¿Qué les parece?-

Allen, hasta ese momento no sabía lo que era tener amigos. Lo más cercano que conocía de una amistad eran los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de su padre así que no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la propuesta de disipar su creciente soledad. Kanda, se negó en un principio, a partir de ese día ellos pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos en la enfermería haciéndole compañía a Ayumi y ocasionalmente en al alguna que otra instalación del orfanato cuando ella se sentía algo mejor.

Así fue, al menos durante un tiempo hasta que un día un hombre mayor y con un aspecto lo suficientemente similar al de los niños llego demandando que el seria lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar a la niña enferma y esa tarde, sin más, los tres chicos se fueron del orfanato. Allen jamás volvió a verlos hasta ahora…

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer a quienes lo hicieron y espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado. Para esa personita que me dejo el review, gracias! realmente me alegro el día cuando lo leí y espero que el resto de la historia te guste de igual manera.  
Espero poder llegarles y entrenerlos un poco con esta historia loca que salio de mi cabeza.  
Nos vemos hasta la próxima~


	4. Capitulo 3

**Cap 3. Distracciones desconsideradas**

Ahora Kanda y Ayumi habían regresado a su vida, aunque aun faltaba Alma, el primo de los chicos el cual pensaba que se toparía en cualquier momento de ahora en adelante.

Allen, ingreso cansado al departamento donde vivía y fue hasta la sala de música dispuesto a continuar con su obra pero por extraño que le sonara, incluso a el mismo, no podía sacarse la imagen fresca y a la vez explosiva, de Ayumi de la cabeza; Se quedo pensando en lo mucho que había cambia tanto física como mentalmente. En definitiva, ella no era la misma niña llorona que el conoció en el orfanato, ahora ella parecía ser una chica fuerte y decidida, con un decepcionante (para Allen) aire a su hermano; Tal vez eso venia en la sangre.

-Me pregunto si ya estará bien...- Pensó, en voz alta para luego dar un profundo suspiro al terminar la frase y apoyando su delgado cuerpo sobre la tapa del piano que tenia al frente.

-¿Quien?- De repente, una voz a sus espaldas resonó con bastante fuerza y claridad por su cabeza haciendo que el chico diera un respingo.

-Ma...¿Maestro-

-Vaya Allen, al fin despiertas...llevas alrededor de dos horas con esa cara de idiota mirando hacia la nada- Replico con una voz bastante divertida un hombre alto de cabellos largos y rojizos que se apoyaba junto a la puerta mientras sostenía un cigarrillo, ya consumido por la mitad, en la mano izquierda -¿Haz avanzado algo?- Allen solo suspiro y tras meditarlo cuidadosamente unos segundos negó con la cabeza esperando los gritos

-!Entonces deja de tontear, idiota!- Reclamo Cross con fuerza, claramente irritado -Si pierdes esta oportunidad no tendrás otra. Esta es la ultima y si fallas ya iras a ver quien te mantendrá por que a esta casa no vuelves a entrar!- Escupió, prácticamente, lo ultimo y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo que se hizo sonar el doble de fuerte de lo normal por toda la sala de música. Y no tardo en llegar el olor a humo de cigarrillo que seguro estaría fumando para no romperle el cuello ahí mismo.

Allen suspiro, aunque luego se arrepintió de ello ya que creía que sus pulmones se llenarían mas rápido de esa manera de aquel toxico humo del que su maestro era adicto, y se apoyo a lo largo del banco en el que estaba sentado solo para fijar su vista en el techo blanco para ver si de esa manera su mente se llenaba de nueva inspiración aun que aquel color solo le traía algo diferente a la mente, Ayumi.

Divago por momentos, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera inexplicable (con sonrojos momentáneos y palpitaciones rápidas de su corazón) cada vez que pensaba en ella, en la chica que había conocido hoy y sus diferencias con la niña que había conocido tiempo atrás, mas, todo lo atribuyo a la sensación de reencontrarse con aquel pasado suyo que ahora parecía tan lejano; y mientras pensaba en eso, tratando de unir las cosas en su ahora muy desordenada cabeza, cerro los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.

El sol brillo con furia a la mañana siguiente, colándose violentamente entre las ventanas del pequeño estudio musical despertando al rubio, quien de inmediato sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda debido a la mala posición con la que había pasado la noche -Mierda...- Se quejo, colocándose una mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda como si pudiera hacer algo para aliviar su molestia y miro el reloj con la otra -Redoble mierda...- Eran ya las 9 de la mañana, lo que significaba que había perdido toda la noche que había planeado trabajar y de seguro su tutor lo habría notado lo cual le daba otra razón para asesinarlo y dejarlo tirado en el basurero de atrás para que se lo comieran las ratas.

Se levanto con cuidado y pesadez para dirigirse hacia la sala que aun tenia retrasos del olor a cigarrillo clavado en el aire, de seguro Cross había estado allí hacia no mucho tiempo y lo mas probable era que aun se encontrara en algún lugar del departamento. Con miedo, detallo el pasillo y poso su mirada en la ultima habitación, cerrada con seguro; lo mas probable era que allí fuera la ubicación exacta de su maestro e incluso que anduviera con alguna de sus chicas de turno.

Allen dejo salir un suave suspiro ya que lo mas probable, y por suerte, era que no se encontrara con aquel hombre por un buen rato del día por lo que siguió su camino a la cocina para prepararse un muy sustancioso desayuno con algo de café, luego se sentó en el comedor y empezó a comer mientras volvía a enfocar su mente en lo único que podía permitirse pensar en esos momentos...Terminar su canción. Pero la frustración no tardo en llegar, suponiendo así que su día iba a ser igual que los anteriores, sin avances.

Se levanto del comedor para lavar los platos en los que había comido tratando de no hacer ruido, levantar a su maestro no era lo que se llamaría buena idea y mas por las condiciones en las que estaría debido a la resaca así que simplemente se limito a terminar su labor, caminar en silencio hasta su habitación y una vez dentro darse un relajante baño con agua caliente.

Era extraño estar en aquel cuarto a pesar que era el que estaba asignado a el, pero había pasado tanto tiempo en el salón de música que casi se había olvidado que aquel era el lugar donde se suponía que debía de dormir todas las noches, tanto así que luego del baño creyó que le seria difícil encontrar sus cosas pero para su tranquilidad aun su cerebro guardaba la información. Se vistió con una simple camisa roja y unos pantalones negros que hacían resaltar su cabello casi albino el cual Allen recogió (aprovechando que tenia el largo necesario) en una cola hacia atrás hasta lograr sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo gracias a su imagen.

Bajo el espejo noto una vieja fotografía, la cual tomo entre mano mientras la detallaba haciendo que un nudo se formara en su pecho por la nostalgia. Era una fotografía en la que salia con unos escasos 4 años en los brazos de su padre. No recordaba como, cuando o donde se había tomado aquella imagen ya que no lo recordaba pero por la manera en que sonreía parecía ser un momento feliz, verdaderamente feliz, de esos que creía que jamas volvería a tener.

-Espero poder enorgullecerte- Susurro sus pensamientos y empezó su camino de vuelta al salón de música llevándose la fotografía con el, tal vez solo tal vez, serviría para tener inspiración; a ese punto cualquier cosa era valido.

Se sentó en el banquillo, respiro hondo el aire de la habitación que a pesar de todo era mas fresco que el del resto de la sala y tomo su cancionero revisándolo una vez antes de ponerse a tocar las notas pensando en los momentos que podía recordar de su padre.

Nada.

Respiro hondo y volvió a intentarlo. La melodía sonaba armoniosa, inspiradora, de esas que te hacen respirar por el alma y que te embriagan como un potente licor con solo oírlo, pero justo cuando mas te adentrabas en ese suelo una nota intrusa destruía toda emoción parando la canción abruptamente.

-¿Que carajos...?-Soltó irritado dejando caer todos sus dedos sobre las teclas haciendo un estruendo que reflejaba su molestia aunque segundos luego se arrepintió de ello debido a que pudo haber despertado a su maestro, pero tras los segundos que pasaron en silencio luego supo que estaba a salvo. Miro el reloj, extrañamente las horas había pasado mas rápido de lo creía, ya eran las 11:30 AM y su estomago empezaba a sonar nuevamente pidiendo el almuerzo mas opto por intentarlo una vez mas, de nuevo, sin resultado.

Esta vez incluso las armoniosas notas que había logrado tocar las primeras veces sonaban rudas y desesperadas, no ayudando para nada a su estado de animo por lo que se detuvo de nuevo fijando su mirada al vacío.

-Te llaman...-De repente, la voz de Cross atravesó la habitación haciéndole perder su breve ensimismamiento y al verlo noto que este no tenia un muy buen semblante que se diga así que solo le lanzo el teléfono a Allen quien lo atajo sin problemas.

-¿Diga?- Contesto curioso.

-Allen-kun- Una voz conocida le hablo, causando gran conmoción en el chico que palideció casi de inmediato.

-¿Komui-san?-

-Si claro, quien mas seria Allen-kun ¿como va la canción?

-Bien...-Respondió Allen tratando de sonar lo mas convencido posible aunque estaba seguro de que fallaba en esa tarea.

-Me alegro mucho, entonces no te importara que adelante la presentación 2 semanas ¿o si?- Si Allen no estaba lo suficientemente pálido antes ahora estaba seguro que su piel competía fácilmente con las paredes blancas de la habitación, incluso podría ganarles. -¿Allen-kun? -

-¿Eh?- Allen apenas podía conectar su cerebro con sus palabras, no sabia siquiera como debía reaccionar ante tal propuesta; de seguro, lo mejor habría sido ser sincero y rechazarla diciendo que necesitaría esas dos semanas pero en lugar de eso sus palabras fueron diferentes- Si, esta bien no hay problema-

-¡Perfecto, entonces!- La voz de Komui sonaba exageradamente alegre - nos vemos pronto, cuídate mucho mi pequeña estrella, tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ti- Eso fue lo ultimo que se oyó de su voz antes de colgar dejando un pitido en su lugar y con eso, un fuerte peso en la espalda de Allen.

-Y ¿Ahora que haré?- Se recostó del piando golpeando de nuevo todas las teclas y dejando que el molesto ruido llenara su cabeza como si eso fuera a hacerla reaccionas para idear algún nuevo plan pero al parecer ya los había usado todos -Padre ayúdame, si antes tenia solo una pocas 5 semanas para terminar la canción ahora solo me quedan 3...

-Allen- De nuevo la voz Cross rompió la linea de sus pensamientos -Iré a buscar comida para mi y para... la adorable señorita que hoy me acompaña- Declaro con una voz mas baja de lo esperada dejando en claro que había olvidado el nombre de la chica que se encontraba en algún lugar cerca de el.

-"Tan poco le importa"- Pensó Allen sin mirar a su maestro y asintió de poca gana.

-Tu sigue trabajando, hay sobras de la cena en la cocina- Cross se dio me día vuelta sin decir mas nada y sin pensar que esa "sobras" de las que hablaba habían formado parte del ultimo desayuno de su pupilo.

-Esta bien...- Allen solo susurro, sinceramente y a pesar del hambre, lo que ahora menos le importaba era la comida.

2 horas pasaron y la frustración del casi albino solo crecía. Como siempre algo en su mente se bloqueaba o mas bien parecía ser inexistente, impidiendo cualquier avance en su creación.

-Maldición...Maldición...!MALDICIÓN!- Grito por ultimo; este no había sido su día, ninguno de sus últimos días lo había sido y su futuro no se veía lo que se llamaría prometedor.

Suspiro de nuevo y se cruzo de brazos sobre la tapa del piano tratando de que la rabia no le creciera hasta el punto de destrozar todo ese apartamento en aquel instante pero antes de rendirse ante esa tarea, decidió salir para buscar algo con lo que aliviar su insistente estomago.

Toc, toc, toc se escucho en la puerta, tal vez llevaba tiempo pidiendo ser abierta o solo había sido una afortunada coincidencia ya que dentro del salón de música no podía escuchar lo que pasaba en el exterior. Pensó que tal vez su maestro había vuelto por alguna razón y se había dejado sus llaves por lo que no se apresuro en responder al llamado, incluso, se le ocurrió en dejarlo fuera del departamento un tiempo mas pero tras la insistencia no tuvo mas remedio que abrir; una chica le esperaba del otro lado... Ayumi.

-¡Ayumi-chan!- Dijo con asombro cambiando completamente su semblante.

-Necesito ayuda- Demando la chica sin siquiera saludar y con aquella expresión obstinada con la que el la había conocido o bueno reencontrado.

-No puedo, estoy ocupado...- Allen intento zafarse rápidamente, ya que si era como el resto de los favores que le había hecho de seguro se retrasaría mas de lo que ya estaba, mas Ayumi lo tomo por el brazo jalándolo fuera del departamento.

-Necesito ayuda- Subiendo unos cuantos tonos Ayumi repitió como si fuera algún tipo de obligación para Allen el ayudarla.

-Tu hermano puede...-

-Si te lo estoy pidiendo a ti es a ti, no necesito a mi hermano -La chica ya había logrado jalarlo hasta la puerta de su departamento mientras le hablaba manteniendo su mano fijamente unida a la de el y mirándole fijamente a los ojos como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta. mas lo único que Allen pudo hacer, aunque de manera inconsciente, fue sonrojarse al notar en la posición que se encontraba con la chica.

-Por favor...-Esta vez la chica coloco lo que parecía ser la cara mas tierna que encontró en su repertorio, la cual no se le daba nada mal.

Allen cayo rápidamente en su trampa, atraído cada vez mas por los ojos oscuros de la chica que parecían contener algo mas de lo que se veía a simple vista y el quería descubrirlo. Sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando cada vez mas a ella.

N/A: Lamento tanto el retraso, pero es que ya he comenzado la universidad y el publicar se me hace complicado pero traere el nuevo capitulo en cuanto pueda. Muchas gracias a mis lectores y a la linda chica que me escribió... Si soy de Venezuela hehe pero no se cuando saldra el nuevo capitulo, lo estoy esperando igual.  
Espero que ese capitulo sea de su agrado y, se que es egoísta, pero déjenme saber que les gusto~  
Un abrazo.  
Nos vemos


	5. Capitulo 4

**4\. Pequeñas travesuras**

-Por favor...-Esta vez la chica coloco lo que parecía ser la cara mas tierna que encontró en su repertorio, la cual no se le daba nada mal.

Allen cayo rápidamente en su trampa, atraído cada vez mas por los ojos oscuros de la chica que parecían contener algo mas de lo que se veía a simple vista y el quería descubrirlo. Sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando cada vez mas a ella.

-Hey! ¿me ayudaras o no?- La voz, nuevamente atropellada y molesta, de la chica saco a Allen se su trance haciéndolo darse cuenta de sus acciones; Esperaba, que tener algo de suerte por alguna vez y que ella no notara su pequeño desliz pero a jurar por su expresión simplemente parecía ser todo lo contrario, así que lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue tragar a saliva y fingir que nada había pasado.

-¡Si! si claro- El "albino" se aclaro la garganta después de decir aquellas palabras para luego alejarse con la mayor naturalidad que su cuerpo le permitió de ella.

La chica abrió la puerta ignorando por completo la extraña actitud de su acompañante y decidiendo olvidarla de una sola vez ¿de que le servia a ella darle muchas vueltas al asunto?. Entonces entraron al apartamento, el cual a diferencia del día anterior, se encontraba despejado y muy bien ordenado con cosas muy probablemente costosas; Al parecer los sirvientes había hecho su trabajo y se había tomado el día.

Se dirigieron hasta la misma habitación del día anterior en donde el chico noto el mismo cofre se encontraba en el mismo lugar del día anterior, ni un centímetro mas o menos de donde Allen lo había dejado, tal vez había pensado que habría cambiado de lugar.

-Ayer Nii-san no nos dejo terminar-Ayumi volvió a llamar la atención de su acompañante con su melodiosa voz mientras se dirigía a sentarse en el borde de la cama y se inclinaba hacia el cofre que parecía estar esperando abierto a que se mostrara lo que había en su interior.

La pelinegro se movía con cuidado mientras abría la tapa revelando otro cofre de madera muy vieja y gastada pero muy elegante a su pesar. Según lo que Allen recordaba de los huérfanos Kanda era que provenían de una familia muy adinerada así que era algo normal para ellos poseer ese tipo de cosas excéntricas y maravillosas. Luego ella saco una llave de una cadena que colgaba por su cuello para abrir esa segunda caja para mostrar por fin su misterio.

Allen debía de esforzarse por mantener interés en el objeto que ella con tanto entusiasmo parecía querer mostrarle ya que con solo ver sus delicadas acciones en contrariedad con lo dura que ella quería parecer aparentar, se perdía en un trance una y otra vez. "¿que me pasa?"

-¿Que es?-

-Te dije que es algo importante, el resto no te importa- Dijo Ayumi con una mezcla de frialdad mas asociada a su hermano y toque de diversión que vendría siendo su toque personal aunque eso solo logro que Allen se quedara en blanco ante su actitud de nuevo -Lo siento- volvió a resonar su voz luego de un largo silencio.

-Esta bien...-Allen le sonrió, sabiendo que le gustaría encontrar alguna manera de leerla; tal vez con el tiempo lograra hacerlo. Ayumi se levanto para acercarse a el con cuidado. Ella era casi de su tamaño,tal vez unos pocos centímetros mas baja era como si de alguna manera su cuerpo encajara con el de el...pensó peligrosamente Allen.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- La voz fuerte y despreocupada de Ayumi sonó en su cabeza y al ver detalladamente su rostro se encontró con una expresión divertida en la chica, y luego un sonoro reclamo de su estomago conjunto a un pequeño dolor agudo se hicieron presente avergonzando al chico.

-Ahh lo siento- Repitió Allen llevando sus manos al lugar de donde había salido el rugido.

-Vayamos a comer, igual tengo hambre- La pelinegro tomo la mano del mayor rápidamente para arrastrarlo por el pasillo mientas la calidez del contacto recorría todas las venas de Allen

-"¿tal vez me estoy enfermando?"-

No hablaron durante todo el trayecto hasta una cafetería que quedaba en la esquina de la calle y cuyo nombre "Bloom´s coffee house" se leía en elegantes letras rojas en el techo. Ambos parecía absortos en algún lugar de sus pensamientos, entraron en el lugar y se sentaron en la mesa mas cercana a la gran ventana que daba a la calle, todavía en silencio hasta que una mesera de aspecto agotado paso por allí para dejarle un papel laminado con la palabra menú en el.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto la chica viendo detenidamente las letras negras que estaba pasmado en la hoja plastificada.

-Lo que sea...-Allen apenas miraba su menú aunque lo tenia en las manos, trato de fingir que leía con interés las palabras pero la mirada intensa y confusa de la chica le distraía- ¿que?-

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto con la misma expresión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se estiro sobre la mesa para colocar su palma sobre la frente de Allen para verificar si tenia fiebre

-Si, lo estoy- Con cuidado, él retiro la mano de la chica de su frente y esta vez la que se sonrojo fue ella, mas Allen, en su intento por no mirarla a los ojos, no se fijo.

-!Entonces escoge tu la comida!- Sonó como si fuera el chillido de una niña pequeña enojada, Allen se sobresalto ya que el grito fue inesperado y miro rápidamente el menú optando por las primeras cosas que encontró sin saber bien que era, solo supo que cuando segundos después la mesera llego el repitió cada palabra y luego la empleada de aspecto cansado había desaparecido de nuevo.

-¿Sigues tocando el piano?- Pregunto Ayumi con cierto interés aunque se notaba que trataba de recuperar la compostura de su anterior ataque.

-Si...- Asintió el "albino" mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad para tener una conversación decente con ella aunque luego su idea cambio al recordar que debía estar en el estudio en esos momentos.

-¿Pasa algo?- La menor de los Kanda volvió a preguntar notando su cambio de actitud, tal vez Allen no era tan discreto con lo que pensaba como creía.

El suspiro, no sabia si decirle sobre su situación o no, pero al ver la mirada intimidante de la chica (era obvio que debía ser parte de su genética) este se rindió y comenzó con su relato.

Ayumi le escuchaba atentamente mientras Allen contaba su situación como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en un muy poco tiempo y de manera irremediable, aunque si se pensaba un poco mas a fondo esto no estaba tan lejos de la realidad para el.

-...Y por eso no creo que debería estar aquí...- Termino su historia un nuevo suspiro que el podía agregar a su colección diaria de estos. Pero, en contraste, todo lo que recibió de su acompañante fue una fuerte risa.

-¡No es gracioso!-

-Lo siento...jajaja- Ayumi trato de calmarse aunque parecía una tarea imposible- es que la manera en que lo dices, parece que fueras a morir-

-Pues, si no termino la canción terminare en la calle, así que si es casi como morir ¿acaso no me has escuchado?- El "albino" estaba a un punto de irritabilidad que hasta el mismo desconocía, pero el hecho de que alguien se burlara de lo que mas amaba en la vida, su música, no era un hecho que fuera de su agrado.

-Si, pero eso es algo que tiene solución...-Ahora era el rostro de ella el que mostraba cierta angustia y algo de dolor aunque en sus labios se asomaba una especie de sonrisa como para intentar tranquilizante la evidente ira del chico; y antes de que Allen emulara palabra alguna ella cambio su expresión por una decisiva y en lo que fue casi un grito le dijo -!Déjame ayudarte!- Esto sonó mas como un mandato que nuevamente sorprendió al casi albino

-Pero...- Allen no sabia como formular su reclamo, de verdad no creía que la chica supiera algo de música, o al menos de piano, pero como todo caballero no quería ofenderla, mas ella parecía tener algún poder de lectura de mentes.

-Piensas que no te serviré de nada ¿Cierto?- Su mirada era claramente furiosa.

-No es eso... bueno si.. pero !NO¡- Intentaba decir Allen algo nervioso mas aun no encontraba las palabras correctas para rechazar su oferta y termina de una sola pieza en el proceso; pero ya era demasiado tarde. El rostro aparentemente inocente de Ayumi, se había transformado a una expresión fría y llena de enojo que simulaba perfectamente a la de su hermano mayor.

La mesera llego segundos después con la comida y al parecer la mirada nada amable de la joven fue suficiente para espantarla, ya que una vez que dejo el ultimo plato en la mesa salio casi corriendo del lugar. La mirada de Ayumi era suficiente para que la tensión se pudiera sentir en el ambiente, en realidad, Allen pensaba que la chica había exagerado pero al tratarse de la familia Kanda cualquier cosa podía desatar su ira, sobre todo la de los hermanos Yuu y Ayumi aunque esta ultima había adquirido ese aspecto al crecer ya que, según el recordaba, ella era mucho mas llantos y amabilidad, una actitud mas parecida al único miembro de esa familia que no le había provocado miedo, el primo de ambos, Alma.

Fue entonces que la mente de Allen se desvió, recordó a ese chico espontaneo de la misma edad que el llama Kanda, que era mucho mas amable, expresivo y divertido y que los acompañaba a todos lados . Al músico le pareció extraño no haberlo visto así que en un intento desesperado por aliviar el ambiente pregunto por el.

-¿ y Alma?- Dijo fingiendo estar despreocupado aunque con mucha curiosidad y expectativa; logrando su objetivo pero no de la manera que esperaba.

Al ser mencionado aquel nombre, la expresión de Ayumi cambio de ira a sorpresa y luego fue terriblemente sombría hasta que finalmente termino en una expresión de gran tristeza. Allen tenia que haber hecho algo mal, asi que tras los segundos de silencio que siguieron, el opto por fingir que tenia interés en la comida, no sabia que podía decir que no empeorara las cosas. Pero casi no podía contener sus labios de repetir la pregunta hasta que...

-Murió...- Soltó Ayumi de un solo golpe mientras luchaba por contener sus lagrimas.

Allen no se había dado cuenta de que sospechaba algo así hasta que las palabras le golpearon en los oídos y todo pareció tener algún tipo de sentido. De repente, una fuerte nostalgia le invadió al mismo tiempo que un poco de culpabilidad por traer el tema a flote así que subió su mirada y le dirigió a la chica una mirada de luto.

-Por eso nos mudamos para acá, para sentirnos mas cerca de las personas que perdimos- La voz de Ayumi se perdía en sollozos mientras miraba sin mirar su comida, como si eso evitara que Allen viera su dolor.

-Lo siento- La voz de Allen por fin resonó con un genuino dolor. El, a pesar de todo había sido buen amigo de Alma y aunque no lo había visto en años podía sentirse parcialmente identificado con el dolor de su acompañante. Era una de esos temas injustos de la vida, el que alguien muriera tan joven.

Ayumi le miro, con algunas lagrimas a punto de salir y encontró la misma situación en el albino. Sus ojos estuvieron conectados unos segundos aunque en su mundo parecía una eternidad en donde ambos buscaban consuelo en el otro, que fue roto tras otro de los suspiros de Allen.

-Esta bien-

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento y notando que sus mejillas habían comenzado a arder, evaporando las pocas lagrimas que se le escaparon.

-Puedes ayudar con la canción- Respondió, el chico con una sonrisa. Sentir en sus ojos el dolor de la chica le hizo recordar a su sentimiento de soledad, tal vez ambos solo necesitaban un poco de compañía. -No creo que sea tan complicado como para que una niña como tu no entienda- Rió con superioridad.

-Te sorprenderías- La chica le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba su bebida para llevarla a sus labios sin perder la curva que formaban sus labios. Eso, fue señal de que el ambiente se estaba aligerando hasta que apenas quedo rastro de la incomodidad anterior.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, luego de eso, solo quedaban risas gracias a las anécdotas sobre Kanda que Ayumi decía y algunas nuevas ideas para continuar con la canción de Allen. No se supo exactamente cuanto tiempo transcurrió y no fue hasta una mirada accidentada al reloj del local que Allen se dio cuenta que ya eran un poco mas de las 4PM; Eso eran malas noticias para ambos

Cross debía de estar por regresar de su habitual salida diurna solo para prepararse para una nueva en la noche si es que ya no había llegado y Kanda debía de estar saliendo de su trabajo de medio turno en ese momento. Ambos sabían que se formaría la 3era guerra mundial si sus respectivos mayores no los encontraban en casa y mas aun si les veían juntos.

-Tenemos que irnos- Dijo Allen con repentina urgencia mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Tienes razón...- Ayumi suspiro algo decepcionada pero ese sentimiento cambio repentinamente por uno de alarma -Allen... ¿tienes dinero?

-¿huh?- Con extrañeza el albino reviso sus bolsillos notando lo vacíos que estaban y habían estado todo el día. Gracias a la urgencia con que salieron de su edificio ninguno recordó llevar dinero suficiente para pagar una comida decente. Allen palideció al punto de hacerse uno con su cabello ese tipo de situaciones no eran común en el. -¿y ahora que hacemos?

Ayumi miro a los lados y noto que nadie los veía, sumergidos en sus propios asuntos -Vayamos- Dijo en voz baja y se levanto tratando de no llamar la atención, colocando cada uno de sus pasos con cuidado mientras se dirigía a la puerta; Allen le imito.

Por un momento, creyeron haberse salido con la suya mientras que las manos de la chica se deslizaban hacia la manija de la puerta pero fue entonces cuando un grito se hizo presente a sus espaldas.

-¡Hey,Ustedes! ¡vuelvan acá!- La chica que anteriormente les había servido se acercaba ellos con paso firme y encolerizado.

-¿ahora que?- Allen sudaba y estaba hecho una piedra ante la situación. Solo podía pensar en las cosas malas que sucederían a partir de ese momento si era alcanzado. Por su parte, Ayumi reacciono como por instinto y sin decir palabra tomo la mano de su compañero y se dispuso a correr a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le dieron, seguidos de inmediato por la furiosa mujer.

El alboroto causo conmoción en aquella transitada avenida. Allen y Ayumi solo corrían por sin rumbo fijo por cada pequeño espacio que los transeúntes les permitían con la esperanza de que la mesera los perdiera de vista. Como ultimo recurso, cruzaron en un callejón oscuro y se apegaron a la pared, esperaron unos segundos (tratando de que sus respiraciones no les delataran) y vieron a la mujer pasar a su lado pero al no verles esta solo suspiro decidió rendirse tomando el rumbo de vuelta hasta la cafetería donde seguramente le esperaba un buen regaño.

Allen se sintió muy mal por ella, dejar que las personas sufrieran por sus actos simplemente no era algo que podía aceptar y mas sabiendo que la mayor parte de la comida de ese día había sido para el así que mientras la mesera terminaba de desaparecer por la avenida el ideo el plan de ir ese misma noche al restaurante a pagarle; De todas manera tenia dinero suficiente en casa.

-Eso fue... divertido- Jadeando, aun si poder recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, Ayumi sonrió sorprendiendo y enojando a su compañero; El se preguntaba como esa chica podía ver tal acto de vandalismo como algo divertido. Molesto, giro su mirada hacia ella para reprenderla pero solo allí se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban. Al entrar al callejón, ambos chicos se abrazaron por instinto gracias al poco espacio que había en el lugar y por la adrenalina no se había percatado de ello, pero ahora, cuando cruzaron sus miradas entre los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros, con el delgado cuerpo de ella aferrándose a de el, algo pareció haber explotado y detenido el tiempo cambiando por completo el mundo y el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos se volvió extrañamente tranquilizador como si ese fuera una cálida fogata tras un frió invierno. Algo simplemente cambio para siempre allí.

N/A: He tardado mas en publicar de lo que había pensado, he tenido un tiempo difícil con la universidad pero ya estoy de vuelta. Los siguientes capítulos tal vez tarden por que debo de editarlos pero trataré de hacerlo rápido puesto que ya es vacaciones. Gracias a los comentarios, aunque sean pocos los amo y espero seguir complaciendoles~


	6. Capitulo 5

5- ¿Eres mi canción?

Al entrar al callejón, ambos chicos se abrazaron por instinto gracias al poco espacio que había en el lugar y por la adrenalina no se había percatado de ello, pero ahora, cuando cruzaron sus miradas entre los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros, con el delgado cuerpo de ella aferrándose a de el, algo pareció haber explotado y detenido el tiempo cambiando por completo el mundo y el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos se volvió extrañamente tranquilizador como si ese fuera una cálida fogata tras un frío invierno. Algo simplemente cambio para siempre allí.

La sonrisa de la chica se extinguió y ahora solo quedaba un notorio sonrojo y un incomodo silencio entre ambos que dejaba solo lugar para el sonido de los latidos discordantes de su corazones sin saber si era por la carrera o por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, que sin saberlo, poco a poco se iba reduciendo.

-Tenemos que...irnos- La voz de la japonesa había recobrado ya su fluidez pero aun así sonaba insegura a pesar de que esta había resonado con fuerza en la mente de Allen despertandolo de su trance dándose cuenta de que estaba a solo centímetros de besarla. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se separo de ella dándole un empujón para salir de aquel callejón.

-¿Cual es tu problema?!- Grito Ayumi al entrar en la calle de nuevo, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio.

-Lo siento- Allen no sabia que mas decir, su mente se estaba volviendo un completo desastre en aquel momento.

-!Deja de mirarme, pervertido!- Volvió a gritas la chica devolviendole el empujón de antes para luego salir corriendo del lugar perdiéndose rápidamente entre la gente que había volteado a verlo de manera despectiva al escuchar la conmoción y mal pensarla. El, avergonzado se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la plaza cerca a pensar con claridad; Sin querer pensar que un encolerizado Cross podría estar esperándole.

Al poco tiempo la noche cayo, sorprendiendo al chico de cabello blanco casi brillante a la luz de la luna. El estaba vagando completamente solo por las calles de la ciudad sin poder poner orden a su cabeza, suspiro solo para mirar como el humo del frió comenzaba llenar las noches del otoño, por lo tanto su aliento era visible y sus huesos temblaban solos. Paro para mirar su reflejo en una de las vidrieras notando que en ese momento su marca de nacimiento (que recorría el lado izquierdo de su rostro y poseía una extraña forma de estrella en la parte superior) estaba mas notable ese día. -"mi mente no da para mas...debo volver"-

Subió lentamente las escaleras del edificio sintiéndose mas cómodo con la calidez que el interior le brindaba pero eso terminaría pronto. Suspiro antes de meter las llaves en la ranura de la puerta de departamento y entro sin antes voltear a ver la puerta complementamente cerrada del hogar de Ayumi.

Entro, esperando encontrarse con algún regaño o castigo de su tutor pero para su sorpresa el local estaba completamente vació. Camino inspeccionando el lugar "-quizás nadie había estado allí en toda la tarde-"Ese pensamiento hizo que cada célula de su cuerpo se relajara, así que rindiéndose en su búsqueda de algún problema volvió a la cocina por un vaso de agua pero al hacerlo sintió un frió recorrer su espina dorsal. Su teoría no era necesariamente cierta, sobre la mesa había una carta:

"Estúpido aprendiz, pensé que te había dejado bien claro que no debías salir de este lugar hasta terminar con tu canción. Queda muy poco tiempo y tu solo flojeas por allí, recuerda que si fallas no abra ningún maldito que te recoja...

PD: Por cierto, ya no hay comida así que búscate algo de cenar. No me esperes despierto

ATT: Marian Cross."

Allen frunció levemente el ceño al leer la carta y con una delicadeza que podría ocultar una molestia celestial doblo la carta y la tiro a la basura.

Se sentía realmente estúpido de esperar que Cross realmente tuviera algún tipo de interés en el como para esperarle solamente para regañarle por los deberes que debía estar haciendo...como haría cualquier padre. Pero Cross no era su padre, solo era alguien a quien habían asignado para que lo cuidaran hasta que pudiera cuidarse por su cuenta por el resto a ese señor no le costaba lo mas mínimo ponerlo de patitas en la calle si irrumpía el contrato que tenia con quien sea que fuera su jefe/persona que lo había sacado del orfanato.

Estaba tan solo como siempre.

Suspiro de nuevo tratando de calmar su rabia y mientras su tutor estaba disfrutando de los placeres pecaminosos de la noche el debía ponerse a trabajar. Abrió el refrigerador y se percato que tal y como decía la carta, este estaba vació; Esto le recordó su deuda con el restauran.

-Mañana por la mañana iré a pagar la deuda y le dejare una buena propina a aquella chica- Asintió a sus propias palabras con convicción y tomo su preciada agua para dirigirse al cuarto de música donde se reunió con su piano, lo único que parecía estar realmente con el en su desgastada vida.

-Lamente haberte dejado... Pero si tan solo pudieras saber...-Cuidadosamente acaricio el borde del instrumento y luego paso sus manos por las teclas, donde dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones en el, empezó a tocar por milésima vez la melodía que preparaba para su presentación; pero esta vez fue diferente.

Como si fuera por arte de magia Allen llego a la parte de su canción donde esta terminaba abruptamente, como una hermoso hilo que de pronto es cortado, pero en vez de hacerlo este siguió su ritmo con nuevas notas que añadir a su creación. Emocionado, tomo su libro de música y anoto todo lo que había salido de sus dedos en ese momento, luego volvió a tocar la canción de principio hasta su nuevo fin para convencerse de que así estaba bien, pero luego de esos momentos de felicidad esta volvió a terminar de manera ruidosa y abrupta. Aun no podría terminar la canción.

Aunque volvía estar atrapado de nuevo, era evidente que ahora era diferente, ya no era ese mismo sentimiento de vació dentro de el que lo acompañaba...ahora había esperanza y no era solamente por la música. Finalmente, al rededor de las 12:30 el sueño volvió a vencerle.

El sonido desesperado del timbre lleno el silencioso departamento a la mañana siguiente despertando al dueño del mismo. Eran alrededor de la 8:30 de la mañana de ese martes así que quien quiera que fuera el inoportuno visitante se las vería muy mal o al menos eso pensaba Cross antes de abrir la puerta y visualizar a la joven de cabellos negros con delicadas, que podía pasar perfectamente por un ángel vestido en un suave vestido color rosa pastel, que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quien hace una chica tan hermosa por aquí?- Pregunto el mayor con atrevimiento. Ayumi solo lo miro de arribo a abajo haciendo que el horrible aspecto mañanero mas el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos del hombre le dejaran una pésima impresión.

-Vengo a ver a Allen- Hablo ella de manera cortante mientras le dirigía una mirada casi asesina al mayor quebrando cualquier ilusión de ángel que podía provocar su aspecto.

-El no puede recibir visitas- Con la clara decepción pintada en su rostro, Cross se apoyo del marco de la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras le hablaba en el mismo tono tratando de pasar como autoritario.

-No me importa ¿Cree que alguien como usted podría detenerme? allí parado hace completamente el ridículo ademas que su horrendo olor me molesta ¿podría llamarlo por favor?-

Cross estaba por reclamarle ¿que clase de chica se creía para hablarle de esa manera? cuando, en alguna especie de modo zombie, Allen apareció por el pasillo a sus espaldas ignorando por completo la situación el la entrada llamando por segundos su atención

-¡Allen!- Grito Ayumi aprovechándose de la distracción del mayor para empujarlo hacia un lado, cruzar la puerta y correr hacia el albino por el pasillo.

-¿Ah?-Allen, que ya estaba en la puerta del baño, se giro algo confundido al oír su nombre para intentar encontrar el origen del sonido, claramente su mente aun no estaba por completo despierta así que no supo como reaccionar cuando miro a la japonesa acercarse a toda velocidad hacia el -¿Ayu...?

De repente todo parecía muy confuso, Ayumi intento frenar pero no había medido la velocidad con la que intentaba "escapar" del maestro de Allen y por supuesto este apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para cuando ella choco contra su cuerpo haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio estrellándose contra el suelo del baño quedando cara a cara nuevamente...

N/A: Hello...its me~ Hola! tarde milenios en actualizar pero es que estuve fuera y realmente no podía actualizar, asi que lo siento... Por otro lado espero que disfruten de este capitulo, también estoy trabajando en un one-shot que tal vez publique pronto.  
Espero verlos pronto, nos vemos cuando la universidad me deje volver a pasar un poco de esta historia que me ha gustado mucho escribir~


	7. Capitulo 6

Cap 6. Un lugar lejano

A su alrededor el mundo era confuso, sentía una leve molestia en la parte trasera de su cabeza y sus ojos solo podían ver un blanco pálido,ojos oscuros como la noche y sendas suaves de cabello color negro a su alrededor. Además de aquello, el olor de su piel, era un olor a rosas el cual Allen no podía dejar de oler. Estaba mareado e hipnotizado gracias al delicado cuerpo de su compañera.

-Hey Allen -no fue hasta que la voz ronca y burlona de su maestro apareció en el aire, que el albino se dio cuenta de la situación tan embarazosa en la que se encontraba.

Ayumi se encontraba sobre él, con sus piernas al lado de sus caderas y sus manos en su pecho. Su rostros sonrojados solo estaban separados por milímetros...

-Eres un idiota- De repente Ayumi se levanto y se arreglo rápidamente la falda, que afortunadamente era lo suficiente larga como para evitar mas incidentes ese día. -Vengo a darte mi ayuda y a pedirte disculpas por lo que paso el otro día y me recibes... ASÍ- Ayumi estaba claramente avergonzada y las carcajadas que el hombre mayor daba a sus espaldas no ayudaban en nada a su humor.

-¿de que estas hablando?- Allen se levanto del suelo con algo de pesadez, podía sentir su cabeza tumbando por el golpe que se había dado al caer así que instintivamente llevo su mano al lugar solo para sentir como una protuberancia empezaba a salir- Tu fuiste quien entro de manera tan abrupta ¿por que me culpas a mi?-

-Las mujeres son unas locas, acostúmbrate enano- Cross agregó con su evidente diversión por aquella situación, ganándose la mirada asesina de ambos jóvenes quienes no tenían para nada la intención de tolerar a ese hombre. -Esta bien, esta bien... pueden hablar pero no por mucho tiempo, Allen tienes una canción que terminar porque si fallas...

-Lo se, lo se...- El albino interrumpió a su maestro y este ultimo solo dedico una mirada de desconfianza antes de retirarse del lugar; Cuando Allen escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse volvió a emitir palabra.

-Si viniste a disculparte no tienes por que hacerlo, no hiciste nada malo, tampoco paso nada grave-

-Fui muy ruda y lo siento, exagere las cosas- Ayumi sonaba sincera aunque por todo motivo evitaba tener contacto visual con el chico, usando un largo cabello ahora desordenado como barrera aunque era obvio que su blanca piel seguía teniendo tonos rojizos.

-Ya, esta bien ¿si? olvidemos que eso paso...Cuando pueda iré a pagar la deuda y...- Allen empezó a hablar de nuevo en su usual tono tranquilizador aunque fue interrumpido a media oración.

-Ya la pagué, vengo de allá. Tome algo del dinero que me dio Nii-san y pagué la deuda, no te preocupes- Ayumi suspiro y por primera vez el chico pudo notar como esta movía de manera nerviosa sus dedos aunque también noto que ella no se daba cuenta de que dejaba su nerviosismo a simple vista pero ¿por que estaba nerviosa?

-Oh, bueno entonces... ¿cuanto te debo?- Allen estaba a punto de salir en busca de su dinero pero la chica se atravesó en su camino para detenerlo.

-No me debes nada ¿bien? -Su expresión molesta había vuelto.

-No puedo dejar que pagues mi deuda, no es correcto-

-Me pagaras luego, ahora ¿tienes tiempo libre?-

-¿Tiempo libre? No, Ayumi-chan sabes que debo terminar la canción, tengo el tiempo encima y...-

-Shhh- Ayumi volvió a interrumpir haciendo un gesto de silencio con el dedo sobre su mano y luego lo miro de manera dura. -Jamás haremos otro progreso si solo miras unas 4 paredes ¿quieres inspiración? entonces ven conmigo.

El albino supo de inmediato que esta tampoco era una de las ideas mas cuerdas de la chica pero en su interior algo gritaba que le siguiera, hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, y antes de que su parte racional gritara lo contrario este ofreció su mano a la menor y dedico una de sus amables sonrisas -Esta bien ¿a donde iremos?

Ayumi no contesto, simplemente tomo la mano del chico y lo arrastro entre risas que ocultaban algo hacia la entrada, apenas dandole el tiempo a Allen de colocarse sus zapatos antes de salir de la casa. Cross, quien escucho el ruido se acerco a la sala solo para encontrar la puerta del departamento cerrándose para indicarle que estaba solo nuevamente en ese "hogar"

-Ese niño es una maldición- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras encendía otro cigarrillo y daba la media vuelta directo a su habitación.

.

El reloj en la estación daba las doce y veinte, a solo 10 minutos de que el próximo tren saliera de la estación. Ayumi y Allen se encontraban en unas mesas cercanas al andén, comiendo un sándwich barato y esperando pacientemente. Allen aún no sabia a donde se dirigían, solo sabia que Ayumi había comprado los boletos y obviamente saldrían de la ciudad pero ¿que tanto? no lo sabia y extrañamente tampoco le importaba.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, los chicos solo podían escuchar los estruendos que hacia la multitud a su alrededor mas ninguna palabra salio de sus bocas hasta que el anuncio distorsionado de una mujer indicó que su tren estaba por llegar a la estación. Muchas personas se aglomeraron en el andén con algo de ansiedad como si el tren jamas fuera a detenerse y ellos tuvieran que saltar hacia la maquina a toda velocidad más esa ansiedad no llegaba a los dos adolescentes quienes parecían concentrarse más en lo que había en su mente en vez de su alrededor.

El tren se detuvo y abrió sus puertas para dejar salir a las personas que se encontraban en su interior y apenas la ultimo toco el anden, fue el turno de los viajeros pacientes por entrar. Allen y Ayumi fueron uno de los últimos en pasar y a penar encontraron un sitio libre para sentarse, las puertas se cerraron y la maquina empezó a andar. Allen miro por la ventana consciente de que no debería estar en ese lugar pero algo en su interior saltaba de emoción como si viera la primera vez que sentía libertad luego de haber estado encerrado en una habitación oscura por muchos años; bueno de alguna manera así era.

-Deberías ver tu cara, pareces un niño de 4 años, que idiota- Ayumi estaba sentada frente a el mirándolo con un aire divertido que mas que insultante parecía agradable. Allen le respondió con una débil sonrisa y siguió mirando por la ventana, notando como el paisaje cambiaba de la ajetreada ciudad a unos prados de naturaleza llenos de verde y montaña.

\- Repiteme ¿A donde vamos?- El albino hablo en voz suave sin desviar la vista.

-Espera y veras, pero no preocupes no es muy lejos y te traeré de vuelta antes del anochecer para que el lindo niño no tenga problemas- La ironía en su voz continuaba aunque cuando Allen volteo a mirarla, noto un aire de nostalgia en los ojos negros de la japonesa.

De nuevo silencio. Allen y Ayumi no se dirigieron la palabra durante los 35 minutos que duro su viaje; Ambos se dedicaron al ver el exterior, uno con fascinación y la otra con un sentimiento de tristeza que en algún momento casi le hace derramar un par de lagrimas. Cuando el tren se detuvo en su estación, Ayumi se levanto un poco con la cabeza gacha para que el mayor no viera sus ojos rojizos y con una seña de su mano, algo desesperada, le indico al albino que le siguiera.

-¿Esto es el campo?- Comento Allen al pisar la desolada estación que contrastaba con la ciudad, también sintiendo como a su alrededor se juntaban los olores a flores y los mosquitos.

-Si, pero aun falta camino- Ayumi tomo la mano del chico y le jaló hacia las afueras de la estación donde apenas si se veían unos cuantos trabajadores y algunas personas esperando por su tren.

Los chicos caminaron unas cuantas calles por la poca transitada carretera hasta que un camión hizo acto de presencia frente a ellos. De inmediato, Ayumi alzo la mano y dio su mejor sonrisa para esperar a que el conductor parara y así lo hizo, Era un señor algo corpulento pero que se notaba tenia algo de edad y una cara llena de sudor y amabilidad.

-¿Podría llevarlos a la villa Noah´s arc? -Preguntó la chica con su mejor aire de inocencia, ese era el truco que ella parecía usar para obtener lo que quería y Allen estaba sorprendido de lo bien que funcionaba puesto que, a pesar de que el señor se había quejado de lo lejos que estaba, un par de pucheros más lograron que este les hiciera señas de que subieran a la parte trasera del camión.

El camión estaba lleno de cosas que parecían algo viejas y oxidadas, al parecer aquel hombre que les llevaría a su destino pasaba su vida haciendo constantes viajes de aquí para allá y llevaba algunos objetos personales junto con el.

Ayumi se sentó en una silla tejida que se encontraba en el punto perfecto de entre las cosas para que no perdiera el equilibrio y cediera a pesar de lo turbulenta que podían ser las vías en esa región. Allen, por su parte, se sentó en un viejo y astillado mueble de madera que se encontraba al otro extremo del compartimiento trasero del vehículo.

El silencio reinó en el lugar durante unos largos minutos, solo los chillidos de las ruedas al pasar por el camino no asfaltado les acompañaba aunque a ninguno de los dos jóvenes parecía importarle puesto que sus miradas estaban perdidas en el camino que dejaban atrás y en sus mentes estaban perdidas en cada una de las preocupaciones que ambos pudieran acarrear.

En su mente, Allen pensaba en como habría sido su vida si sus padres aun vivieran. ¿Como llego a ese punto de sus pensamientos? No lo sabia pero si sentía un vació en su pecho de solo pensar en aquel tema que tanto evitaba. Su infancia no había sido de lo mas hermosa pero podría decir que gracias a ello el era quien era ahora y que el camino por el que había decidido caminar se debía precisamente a esos recuerdos dolorosos, a los cuales la música era su única cura.

De inmediato, como si su compañera pudiera leer sus pensamientos, una hermosa tonada inundo en aire haciendo acallar, incluso, a los estrepitosos ruidos del vehículo. Ayumi estaba tarareando una canción que Allen no había escuchado antes, más su voz era tan hermosa e hipnotizante que rápidamente las melodías quedaron grabadas en su cabeza. Ya no había mas dolor.

-Eso es- De repente la pelinegro exclamo, dedicándole una mirada llena de brillo a su compañero, sacándolo de inmediato de su estado (casi) hipnótico.

-¿que es que?- Pregunto Allen obviamente desconcertado.

-La continuación de tu canción- Ayumi respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio de mundo y luego repitió aquella melodía que había hecho hacia unos segundos atrás- ¿lo ves? Queda perfecta, creo que se como acabar tu canción justo a tiempo para el show ¿no soy increíble?

-Oh si... -Allen se sonrojo y desvió su mirada, su corazón estaba saltando de solo pensar que los pensamientos de la chica se habían vuelto entorno a el, aunque fuera solo por el trato que tenían.

-Tu maestro es un idiota si cree que teniéndote encerrado lograras algo, !Mira!, acabamos de llegar y ya tuve una gran idea -Ayumi tomo el bolso que estaba colgando a su lado y saco de allí un papel y un lápiz y, Dios sabe como, escribió las notas recién compuestas en medio de todo el movimiento caótico del camión. -Hay que anotarlo antes de que se nos olvide...-

Minutos después el vehículo se detuvo frente a un par de grandes puertas de madera que parecían estar dañadas por el paso del tiempo y el descuido. Ambos chicos saltaron de sus lugares, cayendo en el polvoriento suelo. Ayumi se dirigió al conductor y le dio un par de billetes, este frunció el ceño pero los tomo y antes de partir con su pesada camioneta les dijo -No vayan a regresar muy tarde, el ultimo tren sale a las 6 de la tarde, es mejor que tomen previsiones-

Una vez marchado el hombre, Ayumi saco una llave de su bolso pero en vez de usarla de una manera convencional, la uso para meterla en rendija que separaba ambas puertas y, tras un par de movimientos, estas cedieron, abriéndose de par en par.

-¿Estas segura de que podemos estar aquí? Creo que lo que acabas de hacer se llama vandalismo.-

-No existe vandalismo si la propiedad es mía- Ayumi volteo a ver a su mayor y tras la mirada de sorpresa que cubría la cara de Allen esta rió. - Es de mi familia, antes era un bello viñedo pero aunque hace mucho que no pasa un alma, ya sabes luego de las tragedias -La ultima palabra pareció salir de la boca de la chica como un error y esta se callo un segundo antes de seguir hablando- Detrás de la casa todavía existe una maravillosa vista que me relaja así que escapo para acá cuando estoy mal y esto es como si fuera una medicina que me da la naturaleza- Dicho esto la chica entro por el camino lleno de hierbas crecidas y el peliplateado le siguió.

Entrar por el camino daba la sensación de estar perdido en un inmenso laberinto donde ni el sol parecía encontrarlos ya que la hierba solo permitía que algunos rayos pasaran, lo suficiente para iluminarles el camino. Allen tropezaba con una roca o rama caída de vez en cuando mientras que Ayumi solo seguía adelante con la experiencia de quien se sabe de memoria la ruta, Allen incluso tuvo la sensación de que ella podía caminar por el lugar de noche o con los ojos cerrados y jamas tropezaría nada.

Tras unas millas que parecían eternas al fin la malesa les daba paso hacia una cada gigantesca a pesar de ser de un solo nivel más esta se extendía a los lados como abrazando la tierra, diciendo que esta le pertenecía. Allen había visto ese tipo de casas antes en animes, películas e incluso revistas pero jamas se habría imaginado que hubiera una como esta en las zonas rurales fuera de la ciudad; Era una casa típica de la nobleza japonesa.

El chico se quedo mirando fascinado a las paredes blancas, las columnas de madera, las puertas corredizas con imágenes dignas de la época feudal y el piso elevado el cual daba la impresión de que se destruiría si pisabas el suelo con los zapatos incorrectos. Sin embargo, toda esa majestuosidad estaba cubierta por humedad, hiedra y un aire a soledad gracias a tantos años de abandono.

-¿Te quedaras allí?- Ayumi grito desde el otro lado y con un paso desapareció tras la casa. Allen empezó a trotar por los bordes hasta llegar a lo que el suponía era el patio trasero y si su sorpresa con la casa le ralentizo el aliento, la vista desde esa colina lo detuvo por completo. Acres y acres de montaña, arboles y flores se extendían hasta fusionarse con el cielo, incluso algunas mariposas volaban para agregarle un toque irreal a lo que veía y justo en ese momento sintió como nuevas tonadas surgían dentro de su cerebro; el lugar inspiraría a cualquier artista a realizar las mas bellas obras.

-Maravilloso ¿no?- Ayumi esta al borde de la colina, con su vista fija al paisaje mientras el aire acariciaba su cabello y levantaba levemente sus faldas. El corazón de Allen se detuvo de inmediato. -Siempre ame esta vista, de niña me levantaba todas las mañanas de la cama directo a este lugar. Le daba dolores de cabeza a todas mis niñeras porque no podían separarme de aquí para hacerme lavar los dientes.-

Una sonrisa amarga se formo en los labios pálidos de la chica y Allen se acerco por instinto para tomar su mano, como si intentara consolarla aunque no sabia de que. Ayumi le miro, primero con sorpresa y luego algo tierno apareció era como si ella correspondiera esos sentimientos cálidos y alarmantes que consumían el pecho del mayor en esos instantes. Pero solo duro segundos...

Ayumi quito su mano como si esta estuviera hecha de agujas y se alejo abrazándose a si misma, comenzando a llorar de inmediato.

Allen estaba hecho de hielo de ver a esa chica intranquila e impertinente derrumbarse así frente a el. Corrió hacia ella e intento colocar su mano en su espalda pero ella de inmediato lo rechazo con un golpe de su mano.

-Basta- grito ella con los ojos y mejillas rojas, tanto que parecían pintados en su piel pálida -Deja de ser tan amable conmigo ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

-¿Entender que? -Allen frunció el cejo aunque se acerco a ella, temía que de alguna manera ella terminara cayendo colina abajo.

-Cada vez... cada vez que vienes hacia mi de esa manera, me duele el pecho ¿Sabias eso? haces que todo en mi se sienta calido y que todo, de repente esta bien-

-¿Eso es malo?- Ayumi sonrió irónicamente e hizo un gesto de exasperación que de alguna manera se veía gracioso en su diminuto cuerpo.

-No lo entiendes...-

-Claro que lo entiendo- Allen se acerco a la chica, tomo sus hombros y la hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos- Ayumi, yo siento lo mismo que tu, cada vez que te veo o incluso tu memoria me hace sentir bien. No entiendo que nos pasa pero si se siente tan bien como puede ser malo- Hizo una pausa mientras todo en su cabeza encajaba, descifrando la imagen del rompecabezas- Ayumi yo...te quiero-

Los ojos de la chica se abriendo como platos y en un segundo empujo a Allen con toda su fuerza hacia un lado al punto que el chico estuvo a punto de caer; bueno, eso no es lo que esperas cuando te confiesas ante alguien y el acto entro en el peliplateado como una daga al corazón.

-Tu tienes cosas más importantes de que ocuparte- Ayumi bajo su cabeza, ensombreciendo sus ojos, no quería ver la herida que había hecho en su acompañante y en ella misma.

-¿Esto es por el estúpido de tu hermano? ¿por el maestro? o ¿por el hecho de que soy músico?- La voz de Allen salia como si la vomitara, lleno de dolor.

-No seas estúpido- Ayumi susurro antes de irse caminando de vuelta por donde vinieron. Allen le siguió pues no podía detenerse, tenia que saber porque...

-Claro, un musiquillo que apenas si puede terminar una canción no es suficiente para una princesa que lo tiene todo, mira la casa en la que creciste que de seguro heredaras, un hermano que se preocupa por ti ¿quieres saber que tengo yo además de mi música?- Ayumi solo siguió caminando sin mirar al chico y el estar siendo ignorado no mejoraba absolutamente nada, Allen solo sentía las heridas de su infancia y el constante rechazo poseerlo como una bestia. De un paso el alcanzo a la chica, la tomo del brazo y con fuerza la obligo a verlo- ¿no tendrás la valentía de enfrentarme? ¿mandaras a tu hermano a solucionar tus problemas? ¿Eso harás?

-Basta- Ayumi susurro

-No hasta que me digas porque...-

-Voy a morir- Ayumi interrumpió al chico y lentamente levanto la mirada - Estoy gravemente enferma, una enfermedad extraña... En cualquier momento moriré- Su voz era baja pero firme y en Allen tuvo el efecto de despejarlo de todo color y fuerza, la rabia desapareció. Apenas si podía reaccionar ¿Ella moriría? Todo lo hermoso, su cara de muñeca, su personalidad arrastrante y sus ojos llenos de vida ¿morirían?

Y como si fuese una respuesta a sus preguntas internas Ayumi se desplomo frente a el, cayendo a sus pies, le tomo al menos un par de segundos en reaccionar y agacharse para poder tomarla en brazos. Su cuerpo estaba inerte, y las mejillas de rosado tan intenso de hace un rato habían desaparecido por completo en lo pálido de su piel.


	8. Capitulo 7

**07\. Necesitamos un milagro**

Han pasado 3 días desde aquel último incidente. Allen, solitario como siempre en su habitación musical, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de cabello azabache que tenia como vecina. Desde que la conoció, Ayumi se había vuelto su centro ya sea de manera consciente o inconsciente y desde ese último encuentro en la mansión abandonada que pertenecía a su familia, donde sintió que de a poco la perdía, tenía más que claro que sus sentimientos por ella iban más allá de la lastima o la amistad; le gustaba la complicada chica.

La puerta sonó sacando a Allen de sus pensamientos y cambiando su sentimiento de intranquilidad amorosa a un miedo inexplicable por quien pudiera estar detrás de la puerta.

-Pase...- Avisó el joven peliblanco con nervios pero sin ganas de prolongar lo que le esperaba. En efecto, Cross entró a la habitación con su habitual expresión de molestia y flojera inmensa. Pero lo que no era habitual y detuvo el corazón del albino fue que el mayor traía en sus manos el teléfono.

-Llamada para ti, Idiota- Cross lanzó el objeto para que su aprendiz lo atajara, cosa que apenas pudo lograr, y según lo que decía su mirada Allen podía ver que no era nada bueno.

-¿Hola?-Contestó tratando de sonar neutral.

-¡Allen! ¿Como te va? Es Komui, te llamo para saber como va esa canción, falta poco para el recital ¿recuerdas?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, señor... -Allen apretó sus labios un momento antes de continuar hablando. -De hecho todo va a la perfección, la canción no le decepcionará- La voz del chico sonaba optimista y bastante más alegre de lo que el esperaba, obviamente el sabía que era mentira y por desgracia su maestro también estaba al tanto de ello; por suerte Komui lo creyó.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos este fin de semana, me encantaría escucharla y así también podremos hablar sobre la presentación. Solo faltan 2 semanas... Allen, tengo todas mis esperanzas en ti.-

-No lo defraudaré- Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en su mente aun cuando ya la llamada había terminado con alguna despedida exagerada de emoción de parte de Komui.

-¿Que es lo que harás? Estúpido aprendiz. Cross de nuevo fue el causante de romper las lineas de pensamiento de Allen.

-No lo se, la canción aún no esta lista...-

-Te prohíbo que salgas de esta habitación hasta que termines la única maldita cosa que puedes hacer por tu patética vida- Las palabras duras del mayor golpearon al joven músico como si este se estrellara contra una pared de hielo puro.

-¿Que?-

-Lo que has escuchado, últimamente andas muy distraído, siempre sales detrás de una falda en vez de estar cumpliendo con tus obligaciones- Allen hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no reír y gritarle en la cara al mayor que eso era exactamente lo que él hacia todos y cada uno de los días. -y ¿para que? solo te trae problemas o ¿acaso olvidas lo que pasó hace unos días? Te quedarás aquí hasta que termines la jodida canción, no permitiré que tus hormonas de adolescente se lleven esta gran oportunidad que tienes y nos lleves a la ruina-

Ahora más que risa, Allen sentía una inmensa rabia por la hipocresía mostrada por su tutor en tan pocos segundos. El chico ya sabia que su maestro planeaba vivir de parásito junto a el por el mayor tiempo posible (Sino era que para siempre) consumiendo de él los beneficios que su talento le había traído, pero el que se lo restregara prácticamente a la cara era algo que el no podía digerir ¿En serio era tan descarado?

Estaba a punto de levantarse con la misión de lanzarse hacia su tutor para descargar toda su frustración y mala suerte a golpes cuando una pequeña y algo debil figura apareció en el marco de la habitación con una expresión de hielo típica de su linaje familiar.

-Disculpe la intromisión, señor Cross- Habló la chica con un aire tranquilo pero sus ojos no imitaban la calma. -Me parece que usted no es la persona indicada para colocar ese tipo de castigos, no lo conozco muy bien pero no necesito hacerlo para darme cuenta de cuál es su definición de responsabilidad o su estilo de "cumplir" sus deberes-

Cross se quedo en silencio un par de segundos, analizando a la figura casi angelical, que lo estaba reprimiendo, frente a él y luego empezó a reír histéricamente para sorpresa de ambos chicos. -Vaya Allen, tu novia parece una señorita estupenda-

Allen estuvo a punto a decir que Ayumi no era para nada su novia, por muy atractiva que era la idea, pero la japonesa se le adelantó en el turno de decir palabra.

-Gracias, pero aun no he terminado. A pesar de todo lo poca cosa que puedo pensar de usted creo que su castigo es justificado, Allen tiene muy poco tiempo para terminar la canción y por ahora esa debe ser su principal prioridad si es que quiere realizar su sueño-

Traición, hasta ella le había traicionado y quería dejarlo en manos del loco de Marian Cross -¿Que? Espera Ayumi ¿Quieres que este loco me deje encerrado? Moriré de hambre- Allen caminó hasta estar cerca de sus acompañantes aunque por los momentos parecían ser sus enemigos mortales, obligandolo a vivir un castigo injusto-Deben de estar bromeando- Pero como si no estuviera allí su maestro cruzó los brazos y habló directamente a la chica.

-Dime ¿Que propones jovencita?-

Ayumi contestó sin mirar a Allen tampoco -Estoy de acuerdo con que no deje salir a Allen pero con la condición de que yo sea su guardiana. Estudié música desde pequeña y puedo ayudarle, además ya se lo había prometido y odio faltar a mis promesas-

-¿Y como se que no lo dejarás escapar?-

La chica pensó juntando los labios pero sin desviar la vista del hombre alto frente a ella, a cualquiera le hubiera intimidado la diferencia de tamaño y contextura pero ella era una Kanda y el orgullo va antes que nada.

-Eso no lo sabrá, pero puedo darle mi palabra que para la fecha propuesta Allen habrá escrito la mejor obra que pueda imaginar, usted ganará mucho dinero y si no es así yo misma le pagaré como multa por incumplimiento el monto que usted desee; Es una promesa y ya le comente mi opinión respecto a las mismas.-

-¿Estas loca?- Los ojos del músico parecian que se saldrían de sus cuencas al escuchar las palabras de Ayumi, también podía sentir como él color se desaparecía de su piel de solo imaginar la clase de cosas que podrían ocurrirsele a Cross hacia Ayumi para contraatacar su propuesta. Y no solo estaba él ¿Que diría Kanda si se enteraba de esto que su preciada hermana estaba haciendo?; definitivamente loca. -¿Tienes idea de lo que este desquiciado podría cobrarte? Y tendrás suerte si es solo dinero...-

Allen no había terminado su histérica oración cuando su tutor hablo de manera animada, interrumpiéndolo -Trato hecho-

La chica asintió y ambos se dieron la mano ante un incrédulo músico. Luego de que el trato estaba sellado Cross coloco un nuevo cigarrillo en sus labios y caminó hacia la puerta para retirarse, no sin antes decir -Diviértanse, chicos-

...

La sala de espera estaba callada, al parecer hoy no habían muchos pacientes pero eso estaba bien, de esa manera ningún ruido o persona impertinente podría disturbar más su ya alterada mente. Kanda llevaba al menos 20 minutos esperando por su turno para ver al doctor, no estaba enfermo pero si que era una urgencia.

Hacia 3 días que había tenido que viajar a las afueras de la ciudad cuando recibió una llamada del molesto vecino, Allen, avisándole que su hermana había entrado a emergencias en el hospital del pueblo donde se encontraba la mansión de su llegar, despachó al muchacho de la manera más ruda posible pero no lo quería cerca ¿que hacían ellos allí? de eso se encargaría luego.

Por los momentos solo se preocupó de que trasladaran a una inconsciente Ayumi al hospital de Londres para que esta tuviera los mejores cuidados, por suerte solo tomó un par de días para que le dieran el alta más el medico le había indicado que debía de decirle algo importante.

Importante, eso era solo una manera sutil para decirle que algo estaba yendo muy mal con su adorada hermana y eso hacia que sus nervios estuvieran de punta, desesperado por que el doctor que los había visto desde niños apareciera por el pasillo y terminara con esta pesadilla.

5 minutos después allí estaba, en el consultorio con un viejo doctor cuyo rostro parecía una piedra, de esas viejas que habían visto tantas tragedias pasar que estaba acostumbrado a dar malas noticias sin parecer afectado.

-¿Que sucede?- Su voz era más fuerte y tensa de lo normal, no había rastros de esa dureza que le caracterizaba, por el contrario solo había una preocupación intensa y filial.

-Ayumi esta empeorando, sus niveles en la sangre no están bien. Me temo que puede no quedarle mucha esperanza.- La voz del medico sonaba ensayada, era obvio que había repetido el como decir esas palabras varias veces en su cabeza. A pesar de estar acostumbrado, la situación Ayumi le afectaba a nivel personal -Hemos hecho todo lo que esta en nuestras manos, lo único que podemos esperar es que con la nueva medicina pase un milagro.-

La reacción de Kanda no le sorprendió para nada al mayor. El joven se lanzó contra él al punto en que lo levanto de su asiento y le arrastro hasta llevarlo a la pared contraria, jalando el cuello de su gastada bata medica.

-Usted prometió que la salvaría, no puede solo decirme que espere un milagro... ¡No puedo perderla a ella también!- El doctor se quedó callado, solo mirando al chico con aire de lastima e impotencia. Era cierto, había prometido salvarla pero existen promesas en este mundo que no fueron hechas para cumplirse por más que se intente.

-Lo siento- Fue todo lo que logró decir.

Kanda soltó su agarre de manera brusca (al punto que el viejo casi cae al suelo) bajó la mirada y salió de allí como un huracán triste y violento sin importar si a su paso destruía el mundo a su alrededor; Estaría bien destruir el mundo a su alrededor.

 **N/A: Siento que este capítulo es muy corto jaja, lo siento... de todas maneras el 8 vendrá pronto.**  
 **¿Ya vieron el nuevo anime? fdjfdjdf me ha dado tantas ideas pero debo de terminar las anteriores... En fin espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios ya que eso me ayuda a continuar escribiendo. Los quiero~**


	9. Capitulo 8

Cap 8 **Sueños.**

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que Cross había abandonado la habitación y como de costumbre no se había sabido nada del hombre pelirrojo durante todo ese tiempo y probablemente no sabrían de él hasta mínimo el día siguiente. Allen, por su parte, estaba sentado en la butaca frente al piano con sus manos congeladas en las teclas mientras que la cercanía de Ayumi le hacia sentir de todo: frío, calor, nervios, felicidad, todo a la vez.

-Me agrada la última parte que compusiste más las notas finales suenan inseguras, como si estuvieran fuera de lugar, prueba esto.- Ayumi estaba completamente ensimismada en su faceta de instructora/compositora mientras que sus manos empezaban a moverse sobre las teclas del instrumento aunque en sus ojos solo se veía un vacío.

Allen miró a su compañera mientras que la música de tono melancólico llenaba sus oídos. Ella era realmente hermosa, como una muñeca de porcelana, una mezcla entre lo tradicional y lo oriental, con su pálida piel y cabellos tan oscuros como la noche que asemejaban a su mirada. El albino tenia la suficiente experiencia como para saber lo buena que era la música como canalizador de la tristeza y cada nota era como una lagrima que no se atrevía a rodar libres por las mejillas sonrojadas; el chico solo quería descubrir cada parte del alma de su compañera.

Pronto Ayumi calló y miro al chico en la espera de alguna respuesta pero la lengua del muchacho parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo, olvidando por completo como moverse para pronunciar palabra.

-Ah...Ah...Eso fue hermoso-

-Pero no serviría de nada- La voz fría de Ayumi sorprendió al chico dejándolo helado en lugar. Ayumi suspiro y le miro, esta vez con una calidez controlada.

-No es lo que buscamos, toca de nuevo, algo se me ocurrirá-

Allen asintió en silencio, tratando de adivinar en que humor en particular se encontraba su compañera más esta parecía estar evadiendo cualquier contacto directo que pudiera darle una pista.

La música sonó de nuevo en su habitación esta vez hecha por Allen, sus manos se movían por el teclado tocando una nota tras otra llenando su mente de recuerdos de su infancia, del orfanato, de sus padres fallecidos, del músico que le inspiro, su vida con Cross y ahora el momento en que conoció a Ayumi y como de repente sus monótonas semanas se volvieron días aventureros al estar a su lado. Alguien alguna vez habló sobre que la música que creabas debía reflejar el estado de tu corazón, que se debía ser sincero y que solo la persona que comparte tu alma podrá entenderla.

-Hablas de tu vida- Ayumi de repente mencionó tranquila dejando a Allen en un estado parecido al que se siente cuando te despiertan de un placido sueño.

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-No se cada detalle de ti, pero lo que tocas parece personal y lo ultimo suena a incertidumbre ¿no? sobre no saber que pasará-

Allen asintió sintiendo un leve ardor en sus mejillas pues se sentía como si en ese momento el estuviera desnudo ante ella, mostrando hasta lo más intimo de su ser. Suspiro antes de colocar la mirada en el suelo de la vergüenza.

-Habla de mi vida e inevitablemente no se como terminar la canción porque en este momento no se que pasará en el futuro...-

-Nunca se sabe, es lo bueno de la vida. Cuando no sabes lo que pasará siempre se puede escribir el destino con la esperanza de que pase algo bueno- Ayumi miro a su compañero con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y antes de que el pudiera preguntar si le sucedía algo o que había sido todo aquello que sucedió en el campo, ella tomo la palabra.

-Lo que digo es que puedes terminar la canción hablando de tus sueños, aunque no sepas que pasará siempre puedes soñarlo y si se tiene esperanza y se hace el esfuerzo suficiente los sueños se harán realidad, como en un cuento de hadas ¡Mira!-

Animadamente, Ayumi se volvió hacia el piano y dijo-¿Quieres ser un músico famoso y que lo que hagas se escuche alrededor del mundo? Eso es emocionante así que cuando termines la parte melancólica y emo que habla de toda esa incertidumbre, anima al público con tus sueños, en lo emocionando que será la vida para ti- Una melodía animada y confiada empezó a llenar el lugar mientras que la japonesa movía sus largos dedos de muñeca por el marfil de las teclas. Se oía muy bien y al combinarla con lo ya compuesto anteriormente contaba una historia como esas que se oían cuando eras pequeño; de que todo lo malo paso y tus sueños se hacer realidad.

Allen apretó sus labios pues no podía sentir esa emoción optimista de su compañera, sin embargo cuando esta le cedió el turno el empezó a repetir las tonadas, tocando donde ella había tocado antes.

-Eso es, solo falta conseguir un buen cierre y estará lista para la presentación ¿No soy toda una genio?- Con su sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro Ayumi anotó la canción en la libreta musical de Allen y luego miro su reloj.

-¡OH! es tardísimo, Kanda nii-san debe de estar por llegar, mejor me voy- La chica colocó la libreta sobre el piano y se dispuso a levantarse, pero algo tomo su mano impidiéndoselo.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco mas? has trabajado mucho en ayudarme, al menos déjame ofrecerte algo de comer- Allen miró a su contraria con aire de caballerosidad, ese que tanto le representaba, y sonrió haciendo que todos las tonalidades de rosado se subieran a las mejillas de Ayumi.

-¡No!- Gritó esta en respuesta y de un golpe separó sus manos.

Allen se quedo frío en el acto, sabia que la contraria tenia una personalidad cambiante pero jamas se espero semejante reacción de rechazo, de repulsión y eso dejo su corazón roto en miles de pedazos por la habitación.

-Nuestra relación es solo de trabajo, yo vendré a ayudarte tal y como te lo prometí pero en cuanto se terminen las sesiones musicales cada quien tomará su camino y no habrá nada más, ni amistad ni nada- La voz de la menor era firme y dolorosamente dura mientras que sus ojos parecían cristales debido a las lagrimas que parecían querer liberarse al fin, pero antes que Allen pudiera confirmarlo ella se dio vuelta y salio de la habitación dejando al joven músico solo en su asiento.

...

Ayumi no se consideraba alguien tierna o especialmente delicada, odiaba por completo el sentimiento de debilidad y el que sintieran lastima por ella pero mas que nada odiaba tener que lastimar a sus seres queridos solo porque su cuerpo no fue hecho correctamente para la vida. La habitación estaba llena de tristes melodías que tal y como Allen lo había mencionado, mostraban la forma de su corazón.

-No tienes que quedarte allí- La música de su violín se detuvo violentamente y ella bajó los brazos con cuidado para posar el delicado instrumento sobre su regazo sin tener que voltear a ver a su hermano que se encontraba mirándole desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Estabas sumergida en la música, no quería tener que molestarte- Kanda pronunció sin un rastro de su usual altanería y prepotencia. Por el contrario, mostraba una voz muy dulce a su hermana. Ayumi lo detestaba.

-¿Estuviste con el doctor?- A su vez la voz de la chica era fría y neutral. El lo sabia perfectamente, que ella poco a poco dejaba de ser la alegre niña que una vez fue para entregarse a las crueles garras de su destino.

-Así es- Kanda contesto sin muchas, disimulando inútilmente la indiferencia.

-¿Te dijo malas noticias? Puedo leerlo en tu voz y apuesto que en tu mirada esta expuesta un aberrante sentimiento de lastima hacia mi- Dicho esto la chica se digno al fin a ver al mayor con una mirada helada que ocultaba el terror y la tristeza. -¿Te dijo cuando me quedaba de vida?

Las palabras inevitablemente resonaron en la cabeza del chico como si balas se tratara por lo que de nuevo su voz se torno tosca y tan fría que cualquiera con un extravagante sentido del humor pensaría que se trataba de una competencia por quien podría enfriar mas una habitación solo utilizando palabras.

-¿Eso realmente importa? son solo estadísticas y números, tu has vencido más que eso...-

-¡Pero llegará el día Yuu! ¡El día en que ya no pueda más! Eso pasará, todos moriremos hermano, acéptalo- De repente Ayumi estaba de pie, su violín reposaba en la cama donde había caído, salvándose de la destrucción que el estallido de la chica le habría provocado. Ayumi, apretó los puños con fuerza, clavando sus uñas perfectas en su piel y empezó a caminar hasta acercarse a su hermano. -Moriré igual que Alma y nuestros padres lo hicieron y algún día que espero sea muy lejano tu también lo harás. Pero, estoy harta de vivir una vida en la que los demás olvidan la suya por mi causa, se que soy una carga para ti y lo seré para todos. Mírate ¿Acaso alguna vez has pensado en lo que te gustaría hacer? desde que tengo memoria solo estas rondándome y haciéndote el fuerte mientras que yo soy parte de este teatro ¿Crees que así soy feliz? Ni siquiera puedo permitirme enamorarme como cualquier chica de mi edad, no puede estar con Allen, quien me gusta porque se que lo ataré a mi enfermedad como lo he hecho contigo.-

-¿Allen?- Por un momento parecía que Kanda ignoraba por completo las palabras de su hermana solo para concentrarse en el nombre de su molesto vecino- ¿Todo esto es por él?-

-Nii-san ¿siquiera me has...-Pero Ayumi no pudo terminar su reclamo pues los gritos y regaños de Kanda empezaron a volar hacia ella como ráfagas de viento antártico.

-Desde que te encontraste con ese desgraciado Moyashi todo ha empeorado, llevábamos una vida tranquila ¡Tu estabas tranquila y saludable! hasta que te hiciste amiga de ese... de ese pendejo, por su culpa tu salud a empeorado, haciéndote ir mucho más allá de lo que tu cuerpo permite, si él no hubiese aparecido en tu no...-

-¿no me estaría muriendo?- Ayumi podia sentir un ardor en la palma de sus manos, sus uñas habían desgarrado su piel en respuesta a las palabras de su hermano y a la realidad golpeante de su vida, sin embargo ella buscaba tener una expresión tranquila; una tranquilidad aterradora. -Hermano, yo estoy muriendo desde antes de venir aquí, desde mucho antes de conocer a Allen y lo sabes muy bien ¿quieres que mi vida sea tranquila y a tu manera solo para poder respirar unos segundos más? ¿No te gustaría que yo pudiera VIVIR la vida haciendo lo que amo y siendo feliz? Sintiendo emociones como la amista y el amor o las cosas que nos hacen humanos aunque eso signifique tener menos tiempo pero eso seria un tiempo realmente pleno-

El silencio invadió la habitación, ambos hermanos se miraron unos segundos sin decir una palabra pero tras un tiempo que parecía infinito Ayumi pronunció sonido con unas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos enfurecidos.

-Nadie sabe cuando morirá y por eso la gente deja que la vida se les escape de las manos. Yo sé que moriré pronto y mientras tenga fuerzas quiero hacer lo que me llene y evitarle a los que amo el mayor dolor posible; solo quiero que ustedes vivan su vida de la mejor manera también- Dicho esto, Ayumi se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el borde de su cama, dejando que el silencio continuara; Tras unos segundos Kanda rompió la calma.

-Conoces a Allen desde hace apenas unas semanas y ¿ya crees que lo amas?-

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Solo se que me gusta pero no tengo tiempo para saber si es amor "verdadero", así que prefiero creer que si lo amo ahora. Además, él jamás lo sabrá, no tiene porque saberlo y cargar conmigo en mis últimos días,viéndome desvanecer hasta ya no ser más quien él conoció, solo te acepto a ti porque no tengo otra opción; ahora déjame sola.- Dicho esto la joven se sentó en su cama, tomó de nuevo el violín para continuar con la melodía de antes, dando por terminada la conversación. Kanda lo aceptó en silencio y salió de allí con algo en que pensar.

 **N/A: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, a mi realmente me conmovió escribirlo. Espero ver sus comentarios, estaré atenta a ellos y si es posible les responderé cualquier duda y si tienen sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar con gusto serán aceptadas~**

 **besos y nos vemos pronto**


	10. Capitulo 9 En tus brazos

Cap 9

La mañana llegó con rayos de sol muy luminosos, estos llenaron la habitación de Allen con un brillo blanquecino casi cegador y fue por eso precisamente que el chico de cabellos plata no notó, al despertar, que alguien más se encontraba en la habitación, justamente esperándolo a su lado.

-¡Despierta!- Comentó, o mejor dicho, gritó una voz femenina muy cerca de su oído. Allen, exaltado por la sorpresa, se levantó de un solo golpe hasta quedar sentando y jadeando en la cama.

-Pero… ¿Qué?-

-es muy tarde, hace mucho que debió empezar nuestra sesión, así que mueve tu trasero y levántate- Ayumi tiró a Allen unos jeans y camisa; estas aterrizaron sobre su cabeza y para cuando el albino logro despojarlas de su rostro su compañera había desaparecido, dejándolo completamente solo para que se vistiera. De nuevo su figura era casi mágica aunque con un toque fantasmal como aquellas hermosas creaturas que solo habitaban en leyendas y cuentos para niños.

Un poco más de 10 minutos después, Allen salió casi tambaleante de sueño por la puerta. Traía la ropa desarreglada y su cabello solo era una masa rebelde de color plateado que se posaba sobre su cabeza. Ayumi le miró solo una vez antes de girar su rostro para ocultar el creciente sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas; aunque siendo sinceros, Allen estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad y no habría notado sus mejillas tan fácilmente.

-¿E..Estas listo?- La voz de la joven se quebraba en nervios pero antes de que fuera más notorio, ella recuperó su anterior tono de voz, firme y algo fria, antes de dirigirse en dirección a su compañero. –Vayamos a la sala de música, si Cross llega y estas durmiendo de seguro te matará-

-¿Ni siquiera tengo permitido comer algo?- Allen miró a la chica como si una gran tragedia se cruzara frente a sus ojos.

Fue inevitable, Ayumi no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que fueron a comer juntos, armando un gran alboroto por las calles de la ciudad. Allen pareció leerle los pensamientos a su compañera como si de una película se tratara y de inmediato una increíbles ganas de besarla invadieron su cuerpo; como deseaba poder acercarse a ella, protegerla y no dejar que el mundo se comiera esos inocentes ojos.

-Te preparé algo pero debes de ir a trabajar- La voz de Ayumi era tranquila ahora, más sus ojos no mostraban lo mismo. Dentro de ella, Allen podía ver un dolor marcado y el brillo de lágrimas por salir.

-Ayumi ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Estoy bien!- la chica gritó cerrando los ojos de manera que este ya no pudo ver los reflejos de sus sentimientos –Ve y prepárate, yo te llevaré el desayuno. No estamos lejos de terminar la canción asi que si trabajamos duro puede que tengas tiempo de relajarte antes del concierto.-

Cansado de insistir en tratar de descifrar los pensamientos de su solitaria amiga, él solo asintió y dio media vuelta en dirección a su estudio musical casero.

Unos minutos después, Ayumi regresó con unos sandwiches y jugo para ambos en sus manos. Todo eso parecía muy pesado para ella por lo que sus pasos eran torpes y las cosas temblaban con evidencia mientras que entraba a la habitación. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Allen se levantó de su banco para ofrecerle ayuda, está la rechazó con orgullo y tras algo más de esfuerzo logró colocar la bandeja sobre una mesa cercana.

-Eso se ve delicioso-

-No es necesario hacer adulaciones ¿ya has comenzado?- Ayumi sacudió un poco sus manos, mostrando satisfacción como si hubiera cumplido un reto imposible.

-Yo bueno… No- Admitió el joven músico con penuria y cierto pánico a ser regañado.

-Puedes comer y luego nos pondremos a trabajar en ello- La voz de la japonesa salió con mucha más calma de la esperada pero obviando este hecho el mayor de ambos de abalanzó sobre la comida, devorándolo todo como si la vida se le fuera en ella.

La vista de la escena proporcionó a la joven una sensación cálida y llena de ternura. Debía de admitir que cualquier cosa, por estúpido que fuera, se veía brillante y lleno de esperanza cada vez que Allen se encontraba cerca; Era como si pudiera esperar un futuro hermoso pero entonces el peso de la realidad llegaba haciendo que todo lo dulce y luminoso se volviera amargo y oscuro. De inmediato un dolor en el pecho se opuso a su respiración normal, además de que la piel de chica debió ponerse más pálida de lo normal porque Allen se apresuró a su lado para tomar su cuerpo antes de que este cayera al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? No mientas- Por primera vez desde que se reencontró con el peliplateado notó que este le hablaba con dureza

La chica tardó varios segundos en tener una respuesta coherente en mente para decir –Solo es una baja de azúcar, con algo de beber se me pasará- Sonaba a una simple excusa pero la razón de su debilidad no tenía raíz en su condición física precisamente y no estaba dispuesta compartirla con nadie así que con cuidado se separó de su compañero para posteriormente dirigirse a la mesa a tomar un jugo con mucha azúcar.

-¡oh! Ya te lo comiste todo- Ayumi miró la bandeja con sorpresa ya que en ella solo habían migajas; así como en los labios contrarios.

-Lo siento- El chico parecía haber vuelto a su ánimo normal, con su expresión de niño culpable, mientras le daba un vistazo a la bandeja y luego a su amiga- Debí ser un caballero, no dejé nada para ti-

-Está bien, lo hice todo para ti ya que yo comí en casa- A pesar del hecho de estar diciendo una mentira (No había comido nada propio en días que no fuesen sopas o purés) Ayumi se sentía aliviada de haber dejado a un lado el tema de su salud y ahora aprovecharía el momento para atacar al mayor por aquello por lo que estaba allí, la música-

.

Cross estaba en una cafetería cercana con las intenciones de tomar un café que le quitara la resaca. Su rostro estaba oculto entre sus cabellos rojizos para contener el inmenso dolor de cabeza que traía y esperar que las personas le dieran por loco y le dejaran en paz pero lamentablemente no fue así. Un chico alto y delgado tomó asiento a su lado en la barra, colocando su mirada dura en el cuerpo del mayor.

-¿Qué deseas? Sin levantar la mirada o la voz, Marian desafió a su inesperada compañía.

-¿Tú eres quien vive con Allen Walker?- La voz de Kanda no mostraba ninguna señal de intimidación, lo cual provocaba un intenso malestar (peor del que tenía) en Cross.

-Lamentablemente, pero si quieres hablar con él puedes buscarlo en el departamento penthouse del edificio de la esquina, la verdad es preferiría cavar mi tumba antes de hablar del idiota aprendiz en estos momentos- Tras decir estas palabras, el pelirrojo tomó un nuevo sorbo de café esperando dar por concluida la conversación más Kanda sería un oponente difícil .

-No me interesa si debó de buscarle un espacio en el cementerio o enterrarlo en el basurero de la calle 5, necesito información sobre el Moyashi y antes de tocar su puesta y molestar a mi hermana prefiero investigar por mi cuenta-

-¿Hermana?- Cross se quedó pensativo un momento. De seguro era por la pesadez de una noche de diversión lo que hacía que su cerebro no funcionara con rapidez –Ah, te refieres a la linda chica que va todos los días al departamento, es muy hermosa…-

Con un golpe en la mesa Kanda detuvo las palabras de su mayor y le dedicó una de sus famosas miradas frías- Ayumi es mi hermana pequeña y ella es… especial, así que mi deber es protegerla de cualquier idiota. Desde que nos mudamos a esta ciudad ella y el Moyashi han estado muy unidos, lo cual le ha afectado demás y debo encargarme de ello-

-¿Estoy viendo a un hermano celoso?- Cross le miró por primera vez, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona y luego con lentitud levantó la cabeza. –Tu hermana visita mucho a Allen con la excusa de ayudarle con la canción, no sé si ella se ha enamorado del idiota o no pero si lo que te preocupa es si él se ha aprovechado de ella pues olvídate de eso. El tipo es demasiado tonto e inocente como para aprovecharse de una dama-

-¿Cree que él pueda cuidar de Ayumi?- De repente, la voz del joven parecía ensimismada, como si la pregunta fuera más para él que para el hombre a su lado.

-No sé nada de los sentimientos de Walker, aunque vivimos juntos no somos para nada cercanos pero debo decir que hay algo en el que ha cambiado evidentemente estas últimas semanas y ahora que lo dices tal vez si es por ella. Como dije, el chico es muy idiota para aprovecharse de alguien y menos de esa chica. Si no me crees entonces te sugiero que subas al apartamento ahora que están solos. Sé que nos dijeron que iban a trabajar pero con las hormonas de los adolescentes quien sabe…-

Como un resorte, Kanda se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada más se fue del lugar dejando a Cross nuevamente solo con su resaca.

-Tsk, estos chicos de ahora no tienen respeto por nadie ¿verdad? Lindura- Con una media sonrisa, el pelirrojo le habló a la mesera quien solo atinó por servirle más café con una mirada asesina.

.

En el departamento, Ayumi y Allen miraban fijamente al techo. Hacía más o menos una hora que el silencio invadía el espacio entre ellos. Ella estaba en el suelo y él se encontraba a su lado con solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-¿En qué piensas ahora?- La voz de la chica sonaba tranquila y cansada aunque esto se debía al ejercicio que recien había hecho.

-En comida- Mencionó Allen con sus ojos medio cerrados aunque pronto un ruido interrumpió su paz.

Ayumi frunció el ceño y se levantó de un solo salto para arreglarse la ropa, movimiento que le provocó una leve perdida de equilibrio que para su suerte Allen no notó.

-Ayumi ¿Dónde es…?- Kanda abrió la puesta del estudió y de inmediato se quedó petrificado en el lugar.

-Hermano ¿Qué haces aquí?- La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras que Allen se levantaba del suelo dispuesto a explicarlo todo.

-¿Qué…están… haciendo?-


End file.
